Summer Memories
by KeepCalmAndKlaine
Summary: Blaine and Kurt live with their beautiful little boy, Devon in New York. Yeah, the summary sucks, but the story is probably better! :) Joint effort of me and x. myownway .x Updates every weeks :)
1. In the Beginning

**Hello!**

**This was a joint effort of me, KeepCamAndKlaine, and xxmyownwayxx. Thank you for reading :)**

**Chapter One**

Kurt frowned when he woke up. It was 6 am in the morning, and Blaine wasn't with him. Suddenly, he heard giggling from the front room. He got up and groaned, his head aching, since it was so early. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after he had woken. Kurt walked towards the front room and looked inside. He saw his husband and his son laughing quietly and poking their Harry Potter wands at each other.

"Hello boys" Kurt smiled, looking at his adorable family.

"Oh hey... Kurt...Me and uhm..Devon, we were just.." Blaine rambled, eventually subsiding into silence. He peeked a glance at Devon, and within minutes they were giggling again.

"Daddy silly!" Devon said, carefully sounding out his words. "Nu-Uh! He said, and tapped his father on the nose with the wand. Kurt chuckled and sat beside them.

"Daddy is very silly. But we love him anyway." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, and pressed a kiss on his face. "Its a nice day today, do you want to go to the park for a picnic? Later, of course!" Kurt added on, seeing his son quickly run to the door. To be honest, he wasn't sure really who was more excited, Devon or Blaine.

"Yes Yes Yes!" Blaine yelled, laughing, surprising both his son and husband.

"Blaine! You're more excited than the child in mind!" Kurt laughed at them. "Lets go back to bed, its only 6am. We can have a few more hours of sleep. Kurt picked up Devon and placed him back in his Superman bed.

"Go to sleep for a while, okay?" He kissed his forehead and went back to his room. Soon, both Blaine and Kurt had fallen asleep.

Thank you for reading this ^o^ More chapters up every sunday :)

~KeepCalmAndKlaine & xxmyownwayxx


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Devon woke up, he was so excited about going to the park. He tiptoed into the bedroom and snuggled up to Blaine, because he never got grumpy when Devon woke him up.

"Daddy." Devon whispered tickling his legs, "It's picnic time." He gulped cutely when he realised that Kurt was also awake. Kurt stretched and yawned and when he saw Devon he sighed.

"Devon, its 7 am. We were up late last night, watching loads of movies, remember?"

Devon thought for a moment and then tilted his head to the side. "Oh yeah! Sorry. Can we go to the park now?" He asked giggling.

"Devon..."Kurt sighed. "Look, I promise we will go at exactly 10 am, okay?"

"Okay!" Devon smiled and ran to the kitchen to watch the clock.

Blaine rolled over and faced to look at Kurt "You know he's just excited, if you want, I can take him for a run around and see if he can burn some of that energy?" Blaine suggested.

"Its okay...Maybe he's right...we should get up" Kurt smiled. They both got up and got dressed.

"Just think if we get him tired during the day he will probably sleep more this evening." Blaine smiled, dressing in his red jeans and black shirt.

Kurt laughed "He has so much energy that I doubt that" Kurt kissed him softly before going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Blaine pouted and finished getting ready. Devon was sat at the table colouring neatly and trying to be very quiet. When Kurt walked in he looked up at him and waved quietly.

Again, I know, short story, but I really want to lengthen them out so that they spread across a period of time, as we are still currently writing ^o^

Hope you enjoyed this snippet! Thank you to SocialButterfly85, who is one of my all time fave authors :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay,**_** thank you soooooo much to anyone and everyone who has followed and liked this story! You are all amazing ^o^**_

_**~ .xmyownway.x & KeepCalmAndKlaine**_

_**BTW. You should really check out Shattered by .xmyownway.x because recently I've been reading it and its broken my heart on every chapter :P**_

Kurt waved back and smiled, walking over to the sink. He grabbed 3 bowls, and a carton of milk. He made breakfast for everyone, placing a bowl silently in front of Devon, playing his silence game.

"Whats with the sil-" Blaine was abrutley cut off as Kurt mimed a hand slicing through the air.

"Ah" Blaine sighed before covering his mouth "Oops" he mouthed, sitting across from a giggling Devon. Blaine smiled as he sat across from them. Devon was grinning at him trying not to giggle as much. "I win." He smiled after a while.

"You did." Blaine chuckled. "Eat up so we can go to the park." Devon suddenly gasped and attempted to shove his food down his throat, he was so excited.

"No Devon! If you do that there won't be a park to go to okay?" Kurt shouted, his voice going quieter as he spoke. "Sorry Daddy" Devon said, eating his food slower. Blaine sucked his lip. He didn't like it when Kurt shouted at Devon. Blaine looked at his food eating it slowly. Kurt looked at Devon.

"Sorry sweetie.." He reached over and hugged him. "If you eat your food too fast then you will be sick, and if your sick we can't go to the park, can we?"

"No Daddy" Devon said, finishing his cereal.

"Are you alright Blaine?" Kurt asked as Devon jumped out of the room to get his clothes on. Blaine nodded his head and smiled softly. "I'm fine." He shrugged not knowing how to explain it to him. "It just... He's a kid lets just treat him like it okay?" He asked hoping that was okay.

"Okay" Kurt said softly. "I admit I was a little harsh..."

"Alright. Lets pack a picnic then!" He got up and started to put things away. He found the tightly woven basket and started to make sandwiches, with the help of Kurt. They washed up cups and plates and put them in the basket. Soon, they were ready, and they set off to find Devon. Kurt hung back a couple of minutes, checking his watch and making sure that everywhere was clean. Blaine found Devon in his room, hopelessly trying to tug a sock over his tiny feet. "Here, let me help" Blaine softly said and helped him.

Kurt walked in and got Devon's cute blue turtle coat. He put it on the young boy, and they all walked out of their beautiful apartment towards the elevator.

_**I know I keep getting short chapters, but my wrist really hurts right now so I'm trying not to type much! Credit also goes to .x!**_

_**Also, HUGE hugs to everyone who has reviewed and followed and liked this story! You all make me so happy! 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Argh I did this chapter last night, but it took forever to submit and then when it did, my internet crashed! I'm so sorry for everyone who's been waiting! Thanks for following, favoring, as always :) Credit also goes to .x**_

Blaine grinned excitedly and picked Devon up. They walked down the stairs towards the adventure park that Devon loved so much.

"Let's go on the slide." He grinned. "and the swings!" He clapped.

Blaine smiled up at him and nodded. "That sounds like a very busy day at the park."

"We can sleep here!" Devon gasped. "We can sleep here, and when I wake up, I can play on the swings again!"

Blaine and Devon raced to the swings and slides while Kurt unloaded the picnic basket. He looked over at his husband and son, and laughed, since they were both playing together. Devon kicked his legs clumsily at the swings and growled when he couldn't get high enough. "Daddy it's not working!" He said getting very frustrated.

Blaine stopped swinging and showed Devon the proper way to swing. He helped him for a while, but soon he got the gist of it and they began to swing again.

"Boys! Lunch time!" Kurt said, an hour later. They went over to join Kurt, and began to eat. Suddenly, Devon stopped and looked up at Kurt.

"Am I eating it slow enough?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course. I am so sorry for yelling at you earlier" Kurt sighed, pulling Devon into a hug.

"Sorry I was naughty this morning. I'll be better." Devon nodded and finished his sandwich. He laid back on the floor and grinned up at the sky. It was a brilliant blue and looked fantastic, so Devon just stayed there a while, staring up.

A few hours later, Kurt and Blaine began to pack everything away. "Time to go now, Devon, it's already 5 pm!" Kurt called out to Devon. The young boy started to cry, he wanted to stay.

"C'mon Devon, don't make a fuss. We just had a lovely day at the park, and maybe we can go again tomorrow." Blaine said, picking Devon up.

"NO! Wanna stay!" Devon cried, resisting Blaine's arms. They walked back to the apartment, with a sobbing Devon in tow. "I don't wanna go in!" Devon sobbed as they reached the door. "I don't want to I don't want to!" Devon shouted getting louder and louder.

"Devon..." Kurt murmured, knowing the neighbours would probably complain, as they were really old and had sensitive ears.

"Devon, You need to calm down! Or we won't go again, okay? Its late and you're tired, we know." Blaine said, calmly. He unlocked the apartment and they all went in, Devon calming down, due to his father cuddling him. Blaine walked into the kitchen and saw it was nearing towards 6 pm. He made dinner, chicken with chips, and they all sat down and watched TV. Devon picked at his food. He was quiet and in a bad mood and he wanted to go back to the park. Deciding he was finished his dinner he pushed his plate away and sat on the carpet. He grabbed his shoes and pulled them on, ignoring the looks he was getting from his dads.

"Devon, you're not going anywhere. That door is locked." Kurt reached over and locked the door with a twist of a key. He put the key down on a old antique ashtray, out of Devon's reach. "Bedtime, mister." Blaine said, lifting Devon up and carrying him through to his bedroom. "Goodnight" Blaine said, kissing his forehead softly.

Devon began to sob again, and pushed away Kurt when he walked in to help Blaine. "No, don't want you, you mean!"

"Fine. I'll leave then." He began to walk away, then looked back to see Devon's reaction. He was tear-stained, and still crying, his eye's shut, being rocked by Blaine. Eventually, Blaine gave up and left Devon to his tantrum.

**_Hope you all enjoyed this long chapter ^o^ I did say I'd try! Hahaha, probably not actually...anyway, credit also goes to .x, shes amazing! Thanks to everyone who's read! 1 THOUSAND VIEWS! 3_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know it's been a while, and I'm so sorry! Hopefully, you'll like this chapter :) ~Credit also goes to .x, as always :)**_

Blaine sighed and closed Devon's door leaving him sob and have a tantrum.

"He's just being a brat." Blaine whispered pulling Kurt to his chest and rubbing his back. "Yesterday he told me he didn't want me to live here anymore." Blaine shrugged. "An hour later he said he didn't want to be anywhere else but with us. He's just tired and upset. He'll say sorry tomorrow."

"I know.." Kurt replied. "It just hurt me that he said it..." He sighed and helped Blaine to his feet. "Lets just go to bed. I have a headache and yelling at Devon isn't making it better."

"Okay." Blaine said, taking Kurt's outstretched hand. They walked to their bedroom, and could only hear muffled sobs, then soon, silence. They asumed Devon was asleep, and got into bed and fell asleep pretty quickly, after their tiring day.

Devon stopped crying and sat up on his bed. He wanted to go outside, he didn't want to be in bed. He pulled on his shoes again and jumped down, and he rushed to the front door. He reached up, and tried lifting the handle. When that diddn't work, due to Kurt's key, he started to get frustrated. Devon grabbed his stool from the bathroom, and very quietly collected the key. He poked the key in the hole and twisted it, unlocking the door with a soft click.

"Yes!" He whispered. He put the stool away, and opened the caramel coloured door. It was dark, and all Devon could see was car lights, and a few tall buildings. He ran over to the balcony, and carefully looked through it, expecting the park to be close. When the door shut softly behind him, the light leaving, he was alone. And it was dark. Devon began to scream.

* * *

_**I wanted to split this chapter into two, to give you a cliffhanger! :)**_

_**I might post the next one in a minute, if I get reviews, haha! For anyone reading Maybe Someday Love, I'll post that later tonight maybe, or tommorow when I get back from school ^o^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed and likes :) I am so so happy right now! I have won tickets to go see Teen Beach Movie, a new Disney film! It's a premier, so I will get to meet Ross Lynch, star of Austin and Ally! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry it's short, but my fingers are shaking and I can't concentrate! Love you all SO much! 3 ~KeepCalmAndKlaine & .x**_

Devon screamed for as long and as loud as he could. He was so scared, he couldn't help it.

"What the.."Blaine mumbled, getting up. He could hear a familiar scream in the silence, and started shaking when he knew who it was. "Kurt! Omg, Kurt! Wake up! Please!" Blaine shook his shoulder, eventually waking him up. "Its Devon! Hes screaming!" Blaine jumped up, and ran to Devon's room, and saw that he wasn't there. "Oh nooo!" Blaine muttered, running to the front door. As he opened it, he could see his beautiful son sobbing against the door, looking up with tear-stained eyes as he scrambled inside the house, glad to be out of the dark and cold.

"DEVON! OMG WHAT..?" Kurt shouted, confused. He crouched down and hugged Devon. "What happened baby?" He asked, his tone gentle.

"Just wanted to go to the park!" Devon sobbed. "I so sorry!"

"Devon, calm down..you're safe now.." Blaine's voice was shaking and he was so scared about what could have happened.

"Oh Devon..." Kurt sighed, pulling him closer. "Let's go to bed, and don't you ever, ever, scare us like that again, okay? Please?"

"Yes Daddy" Devon mumbled, looking up with beautiful hazel eyes. Kurt carried him to his and Blaine's room, laying him down in the middle.  
He soon fell asleep, still looking frightened.

"Are you alright Blaien? You don't look good.." Kurt asked, worried

"Yeah..I'm just in shock, I guess.." Blaine replied, getting into bed and wrapping his arms around the child.  
"Okay.." Kurt whispered, also getting into bed. They soon fell asleep.

**I will absolutely definitely probably update this weekend! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Devon woke up, startled to see where he was. He climbed down the duvet, and huddled in the warmth for a bit.

"Devon..? What are you doing?" Kurt asked, helping Devon out.

"I'm so so sorry Daddy, I was so scared and and I really really wanted to go to the park and I'm sorry and I won't do it again, please don't hate me daddy!" Devon rambled, ending in a strangled sob.

"Hey...shhushhh..." Kurt sighed, consoling the younger boy. "First, I do not hate you. Second, I know you wanted to go but I was only looking out for you. I don't want you to be having fun ALL day and then being tired to do anything the next. Okay?" Kurt said, hugging Devon close. Soon Blaine woke up and they all went to have breakfast. Devon sat talking to Blaine about the toy boat he was going to make at school, and about his best friend, Nick.

"Lets get you to school mister!" Blaine smiled, jumping up, grabbing his bag from the side. Suddenly, Blaine felt a strong pain in the side of his stomach. He gasped suddenly, then put on a forced smile quickly for his son and husband, unconvincingly trying to make out he was alright.

"Blaine..?" Kurt asked. "Honey I'm going to take you to school today, alright?" Kurt turned to Devon.

"But...Kurt you'll be late" Blaine muttered, holding his side.

"You can't take him like that. Stay here and rest, maybe I can take a day off.." Kurt mused.

"No I'll be fine. Its just a small stomach ache" Blaine smiled, trying to convince him he was fine.

"Okay...Call me at lunch okay? I'll try to come home early." Kurt sighed, grabbing his keys. "Please please tell me if you feel worse," He walked out to the car to a enthusiastic Devon.

"Is Daddy okay?" Devon asked, his face creasing.

"Yeah, hes fine sweetie. Think of the things your going to do today!" Kurt smiled.

"Okay" Devon said, his thoughts full of another fun day with Nick.

They talked for a while about planes and boats and cars.

"One day, can we go on a plane and see the world?" Devon asked. Travelling the world was something Nick had done, and the way Nick had described it made Devon want it too"

"Maybe, when your older. We are here." Kurt smiled, turning the engine off. He watched his son climb out of the car, and run over to play with his friends in the playground. "Awhh." Kurt sighed happily. He waved and then started the engine again, driving to his work.

* * *

All throughout the day, Blaine had an on/off weird stomach feeling. He thought about calling Kurt and telling him, but he didn't want to worry him. Maybe he just needed rest. He walked back into their bedroom and fell asleep quickly.

At 11.45 the phone rang, a shrill loud noise that jolted Blaine awake.

"Hello?" Blaine asked, a little surprised.

"Blaine? Are you alright?" Kurt asked, his tone gentle.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just resting. My stomach is actually feeling fine now. I guess I just needed more rest!" Blaine smiled down the phone. He truly was feeling better.

"Oh good.." Kurt mused. "Listen honey, I have to work a bit later today...there's been a fashion problem where this designer has like, designed something and the producer messed it.." Kurt rambled a little. "I should be home by 4pm, maybe 4.30. If your feeling okay, could you pick up Devon? If your not, call me and I will come, okay?"

"Okay Kurt" Blaine chuckled softly. "I'll meet you at the adventure playground at 4ish?" He asked.

"Sure. Love you" Kurt said, smiling.

"Love you too" Blaine said before putting the phone down. He really did love his amazing husband.

* * *

3 hours later, Blaine has made a delicious batch of cookies. He grabbed his warm coat, and walked out of the door, locking the apartment. It was time to pick Devon up, and he really was happy and feeling fine.

"Hey Devon!" Blaine smiled, spotting his son.

"Daddy! We made a toy boat today, and painting, and, and we, we played with the toys and had a story about a rabbit!" Devon giggled excitedly, his words tripping over each other.

"That's sounds awesome! I have a surprise for you at home! But first we are going to the park" Blaine smiled at his adorable son.

"Yay!" Devon laughed, walking hand in hand with his father.

They walked to the park, playing on the swings and the slide, waiting for Kurt. Eventually he arrived in the car.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine smiled softly, looking over at his son. "We should go home soon, its getting late and the cookies are getting cold" Blaine said, before pretending to look shocked. "Oops"

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed. "Thanks. That's really sweet" Kurt smiled before placing a kiss on Blaine's cheek. " Devon! Do you want to go and see your surprise now?" Kurt yelled across the large park.

"Okay!" Devon said, running over and waving to the random boys he had been playing with.

They walked home and Blaine could smell smoke. His heart began to race. "Oh...crap.."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, his heart begining to race as well.

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T DONE THIS IS AGES! I really hope you haven't given up, I know it was at least a month or so since the last one :'(**

**I am trying to make the chapters longer, so it is more enjoyable! I will update as soon as we have enough to make a new chapter :) Thank you for sticking by us, we have recived over 2,900 VIEWS! OMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGG :D**

**~KeepCalmAndKlaine .x**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNINGS: Major Illnesses, Fire.**

**So Hi guys :) I hope our last chapter was intresting. However, this chapter ends with a very sad issue, and I am so genuinley sorry if any of you get upset. xxxx**

* * *

Blaine rushed forward into the house, his eyes tearing up when he saw smoke coming from the oven. He rushed forward and turned it off quickly, his hands burning on the knobs as they were so hot. Luckily there was no damage but if they had spent any longer away from the house it would have burned. Once the oven was off Blaine crumpled to the floor, his heart aching as his hormones took over him, all he had wanted was to make his perfect son some cookies.

"Blaine...please don't cry" Kurt whispered, kneeling down next to him, letting Devon sit on the table.

"It's all my fault..I burned the house down nearly.."

"No you didn't..it was only a little fire..." Kurt consoled, rubbing Blaine's back.

Blaine shook his head, sobbing harder. "What if Devon had been inside? What if it was you? What would I do without you?" He sobbed harder pulling him close, his hands rubbing at his stomach as it began to cramp up.

"But he wasn't. I wasn't. Everything's fine. The cooker is okay now, there isn't a fire. The only thing that is bad is your hands. Show them to me," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hands gently in his. He checked them over. "I'll call an ambulance. It looks bad.." Kurt said, picking Devon up and walking to the phone.

Blaine stayed sitting still on the floor, his body trembling. "Daddy okay?" Devon whispered as he fiddled with a strand of Kurt's hair.

"Daddy is okay. I promise. He just needs some help with him arms" Kurt sighed, kissing Devon's forehead before going to sit next to Blaine. They soon heard a wail that indicated the ambulance was on it's way. They arrived and carefully helped Blaine up, then placed him arms in quick bandages before rushing to the hospital. Devon and Kurt were left behind.

"Lets go with them" Kurt muttered, picking up both boys coats.

"Okay.." Devon said, chewing on his bottom lip cautiously.

Blaine sat in the ambulance sobbing, one hand rubbing his stomach. He was sure there was something inside. Something that was making him a nervous wreck. When they got to the hospital Blaine's hands were wrapped up in bandages and a doctor checked him over.

The doctor smiled. "Its just a small burn. It'll be alright in 3 weeks." She said reasurringly. Then she saw Blaine's state. "Are you alright? You look really...sick...?" The doctor asked, checking Blaine's forehead. Suddenly Kurt & Devon rushed in, running to Blaine.

"I am so sorry it took so long to get here. Big BIG traffic jam.." Kurt rambled.

"It's okay Kurt...and I'm just feeling sick..." Blaine said, giving Devon a soft hug, careful of his hands.

"Daddy was sick today." Devon said hiding his head in Blaine's neck. "And he was sleeping lots." Devon pouted.

"Probably just one of those bugs or something." Blaine sighed. The doctor nodded but suggested they run some tests before he leaves. Blaine nodded and the doctor walked out to get them sorted.

"I'm so sorry. I ruined everything." Blaine whispered looking up at Kurt with sad eyes.

"No. Don't think like that. You did not! It was just an accident, it didn't cause anyone except yourself harm, which I hate, and the house is fine. So please stop worrying" Kurt said, kissing Blaine softly before picking Devon up and sitting with Blaine until his name was called to do the tests.

Blaine walked into the office and did lots of tests, he hated that Kurt and Devon couldn't be with him. He just wanted them to hold his hand. Blaine hated hospitals. When they were all done he walked out, his heart aching and tears in his eyes.

"Hey how was it?" Kurt asked, getting up as he saw his husband walk out.

"Uh, I have... Um...a disease. It's not infectious, so you and Devon should be fine. Lets go home.." Blaine signed out and they went out to the car. Kurt got in the driving side and gave Blaine and Devon another hug each.

Blaine sat by the window, feeling hopeless and upset. Devon was talking happily about school and Blaine couldn't bring himself to listen. When they got home Blaine went straight to his bedroom and laid on the bed, crying softly.

Kurt gave Devon a small dinner and sent him to bed, he needed to talk to Blaine. When he saw that Devon was defiantly in bed and asleep after the long day, he walked into his bedroom.

"Hey sweetie? Are you alright?" Kurt asked carefully, sitting down next to Blaine.

Blaine nodded but didn't turn to look at him, his eyes were watering and he didn't want Kurt to see.

"Blaine you're not okay. Whats wrong? Is it the burns?" Kurt asked, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shaking body, careful not to hurt him more.

Blaine shook his head. "Not my burns. I... I'm..." He sobbed, not able to get out the words.

Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt asked "Please tell me"

"I have cancer"

* * *

**I hope you like that we are now making the chapters slightly longer! I am also sorry if the illness Blaine has upsets you in any way. I truly am. I am always avaliable to talk! Just PM me and I will always reply. Credit also goes to the amazing .x! :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt started crying. They hugged for ages, all night. The next morning they woke up to a happy Devon bouncing on the bed, begging for them to wake up. They had slept in.

"Its nearly ten o'clock" He giggled. "I'm late for school."

Kurt woke up, rubbing his eyes. When he saw the time he freaked out. "Damnit I'm late for work! And your late for school!" He got up and left the still sleeping Blaine in bed, running to get dressed.

"I know. Silly Daddies" Devon laughed. Just at that moment Kurt remembered Blaine's problem. "We can stay here!" Devon said cutely. "And look after daddy and his hands cause they look sore and he can't do things on his own?" Devon pouts rocking against his feet. "Please daddy."

Kurt decided not to tell Devon right now. He seemed so happy and joyful and he didn't want to destroy that. "Sweetie I'm sorry but we can't. I have a strict job and you need to go to school. We can do that this weekend though, he smiled, thing to hold the tears in as he reached for the phone.

"But what if daddy wants a juice and he can't hold the cup?" Devon said his eyes wide. "I'll do my letters with daddy!" He pouted. "And my numbers an spelling and please daddy! He needs us." At this moment Blaine got up and walked over.

"You gotta go school baby. I have work." Blaine said kissing his cheek. "I'll pick you up?" He asked avoiding eye contact with Kurt.

Devon sighed. "Okay Daddy" he said, hugging both of his parents. "I'll go get my bag" He bounded off, a small smile on his face.

"Are you alright Blaine?" Kurt asked. "I can take him.."

"No...I'm fine anyway. I can't have him getting suspicious anyway." Blaine said, kissing Kurt softly before leaving with Devon.

Blaine took Devon to school and headed to work, he could hardly focus on the kids he was supposed to be teaching piano too. All he wanted was to just curl up and pretend it didn't happen. When he looked at his phone he sighed when he saw dozens of texts from Kurt, all asking if he was okay. Blaine sighed and looked down wishing he could just leave.

"Mr Anderson?" One of the little girls asked. "Are you alright? You don't look well."

"I'm fine Emma. I am" He said back with a smile. He quickly texted to Kurt that he was fine and he loved him. He soon got a text back saying 'Okay, Love you too xx'

At the end of the day Blaine rushed out and headed to pick Devon up. His head was pounding and he was seeing double.

"Daddy? Are you alright?" Devon asked as Blaine picked him up. He looked really ill and it looked like he couldn't focus well on anything.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just have a headache. Lets get a taxi home yeah?" Blaine breathed. He hailed a cab and took it home even though it was a five minute walk. "Snuggle with a movie?" Blaine asked.

Devon smiled "Of course" He hugged Blaine softly, careful of his hands. They paid the driver and went inside. Blaine went to his room and quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, then he made some popcorn for Devon. Once everything was ready Blaine grabbed the covers and put one of Devon's favorite films on. They watched the film until Kurt came home around an hour later.

"Hey sweetie.." Kurt said, kissing Devon's head and hugging Blaine. "Can I talk to you Blaine?" He asked, helping Blaine up.

Blaine nodded and got up, after his lay down he felt a lot better. "How was work?" Blaine asked before Kurt could get to what he wanted to talk about. He didn't want to talk about how he was sick.

"Uh..it was fine..a designer just started to release these GORGEOUS clothes that fit me perfectly, they are absolutely amazing..." Kurt began to ramble before looking back at Blaine.

"I am fine. I was feeling better today" Blaine said before Kurt had the chance to ask. "I promise" He hated lying but he didn't want Kurt to worry.

"I'm glad you have clothes that look amazing on you," Blaine smiled stroking down his cheek. "Come on...lets go and watch a film yeah? I started the medication this morning and its pretty strong." Blaine sighed. "But it can slow it down and make it weaker ya know?" Blaine rambled.

Kurt nodded. He knew exactly how Blaine felt, in high school he has a illness that required lots of medication. They both walked back into the lounge and saw their little boy had fallen asleep on the sofa, wrapped in blankets. Blaine picked Devon up carefully and laid him in his bed. He kissed his cheek and stroked his hair.

"Daddy loves you so much."

Devon opened up his eyes a little "I know" He smiled before falling back asleep.

Blaine smiled and tucked him in before walking over to Kurt who was watching in the doorway "Can we snuggle in bed?" Blaine whispered.

Blaine smiled and fell back into the bed sighing cutely. "I love you Kurt. So much."

"I love you too" Kurt replied. They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each others arm, just like they had done the night before.

_**Hi everyone :) **_

_**I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry it wasn't so long...I'll update soon though, I PROMISE! :) I am also so so so sorry (again) if what we have written has upset you in anyway :o 3 x. myownway .x 3 KeepCalmAndKlaine 3**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Chapter 10 :) Can I just take this moment to tell everyone how happy I am that our story has gotten so many favourites (17) and follows? (13) It may not be much but its the biggest story I have ever written, and now we've made it to the tenth chapter :) Keep on sending those reviews in! You guys are amazing :) On with the story! :) ~KeepCalmAndKlaine & x. myownway .x**

**Chapter 10**

Blaine woke up suddenly and grumbled something inaudible. He rushed up and headed to the bathroom as he started to be sick. When he finished he started sobbing and screaming. "Why is this happening to ME!?" Blaine sobbed. "What did I do WRONG!?" He fell to the floor of the bathroom and began crying properly, his hands covering his face as his body shook.

"Daddy?" Devon had woken up and when he saw his dad crumpled up on the floor, he immediately dropped down and hugged his dad. "Daddy? Whats wrong? You've been sick and ill and achey for ages. Why?" His beautiful hazel eyes stared into Blaine's for a moment.

"Daddy's just not very well right now." Kurt said coming through the door. "Can you go and get some water?"

"Okay" Devon rushed off to get a glass of water while Kurt sat down next to Blaine and held his hand.

"I love you so much" Kurt said, hugging Blaine tight. They sat like that until Devon rushed back in, worry sketched on his face.

"I got you some water!" Devon said, giving Blaine the glass. Blaine drank some and then set it down on the floor.

Blaine pulled Devon closer to him and pulled him into the hug. They say like that for a few minutes before Blaine reluctantly stood up. "Get ready for school and for work." He whispered and walked back to the bedroom and curled up in bed. Kurt felt so sad. He really wanted Blaine to feel better, and to not have this horrible illness. They got up and began getting ready for school. Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead before leaving with Devon.

"I think we should do something special for Daddy" Devon said, sitting in the car.

"Do you have any ideas?" Kurt asked, arriving at school. Devon quickly told Kurt his plan, and Kurt smiled. "Daddy would love that!" He smiled, and then watched as Devon ran out to his friends.

* * *

Blaine sighed and curled up on the bed sobbing, he was so scared of losing Kurt and Devon and he didn't want them to see him go though all of this. Sighing, Blaine stood up and made all the appointments needed. The doctor was reassuring him that it was early on and if he kept taking the medication there was a high chance of him getting better. Blaine sighed softly holding onto that hope. He stood up and started to make dinner for his family, trying to make the empty, sad feeling in his stomach go away. Kurt arrived back home with Devon later, and they both had a huge smile on their face.

"What are you smiling about?" Blaine asked, trying to put a smile on as well.

"Me and Daddy have a special song to sing to you!" Devon giggled, looking at Kurt.

They both sat Blaine down on the sofa, and started to sing.

_Kurt: Regrets collect like old friends_  
_Here to relive your darkest moments_  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_Devon: And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself._

_I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Both And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around_

Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it's always darkest before the dawn

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa_

Blaine smiled and listened as he did he started to cry a little. But they were happy tears. "That was beautiful. Thank you." He whispered knowing if he felt sick again he would have to hide it from Devon and Kurt. He pulled them into a hug, and kissed both of them on the cheek. "I love you guys so much..." He whispered.

"I love you too" Both Kurt and Devon said, making each other laugh.

"I cooked dinner.." Blaine said shyly.

"Oh Blaine..." Kurt smiled as he walked into the kitchen. Blaine had made Kurt's favorite, Spaghetti and Meatballs. They ate the meal happily, talking about anything, forgetting all about Blaine's illness. Blaine grinned at them, knowing he had the best family in the world. He stood up and started to tidy away the meal once everyone was finished. He grabbed the ice cream Sunday making kit and all of the toppings, he had got it for Devon's birthday that was coming up but wanted to use it now.

"DADDY!?" Devon yelled exictedly. "Is that..."

"Yeah it it. Ice-cream making kit!" Blaine laughed, looking over at Kurt, who was watching, smiling. "Come on let's make the biggest ice cream ever! Any toppings you want." Blaine smiled pulling Devon up to sit on the counter, he then walked over to Kurt and pulled him on it too. "Now misters what does your heart desire?" Blaine said in a cute voice.

" Can I have a chocolate one with fudge sprinkles?" Devon asked happily.

"Of course.." Blaine smiled, getting the ice-cream out of the fridge and adding the sprinkles before giving it to Devon. "Would you like one?" Blaine asked Kurt laughing.

"Okay then.." Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled and finished making everyone one, making him and Kurt one to share. "Let's eat them in the garden?" Blaine suggested. When they all nodded, they headed out and relaxed. It was a perfect end to a not so perfect day.

**Hope you liked this angst/fluffy chapter :)**


	11. The Crash

**Hiya...I'm so so sorry about the long wait for updates! I got my computer taken off me a while ago, but I'm back now :) Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter! Or not...please don't hate us ;o (KeepCalmAndKlaine & .x)**

**_ Chapter 11_**

It was 2 am, and Blaine couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning, worrying about his stupid illness. Eventually, he fell asleep. Moments after, Blaine started to tremble in his sleep, tears running down his face as he dreamed of losing Kurt and Devon. He tossed and turned and didn't stop until he was woken up by a frantic Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped, sweat and tears running down his face. "I, I dreamed..."

"Shh..." Kurt said, holding a finger to his lips. "I'm here...it's okay..." Blaine sniffed, trying to stop the tears and holding onto him tighter. He felt as though he was suffocating. He looked at Kurt desperately.

"I feel sick. Kurt..." Blaine sobbed, his eyes shut, trying to wipe out the pain.

"Oh gosh...I'm taking you to the hospital. You look really bad." He grabbed the bedside table phone and called 999, fear running through his body.

"Hello? This is Kurt Hummel-Anderson, my husband has recently been diagnosed with cancer and now he looks really sick and he is white and everything" Kurt babbled, fearful.

Blaine could hear the nurse on the other end, trying to calm Kurt down. He curled up even smaller and held onto Kurt's hand tightly. "Don't wanna go..."

Kurt said goodbye and put the phone down. "I know you don't, sweetie. But you look really bad and you HAVE to get better!" he said, hugging Blaine while they waited for an ambulance.

"Can you drop Devon off at your dads? I, I don't want him to see me like this..."

"Sure." He waited for the loud wail of the ambulance before squeezing Blaine's hand and getting off the bed to answer the door. Blaine could hear Kurt speak to them briefly before leading them to the main bedroom. "I'm going to get Devon." He whispered, kissing Blaine's hot cheek.

"Kurt...I love you." Blaine murmered, before being lifted onto the stretcher. It broke Kurt's heart to see the one he loved go through that. He gave Blaine a reassuring smile before going into Devon's room.

"Daddy no school now." Devon groaned, rocking away from him. Kurt laughed in spite of everything.

"No sweetie. We are just going found Grandpa's and Grandma's place for a while.

"Yay!" Devon said and got up to get dressed. Kurt had already called his parents and they said yes, thank god.

Devon grabbed his special teddy bear and held it to his chest. "Let's go! Where's daddy?" He asked looking for Blaine who was already on its way to the hospital.

"Daddy's gone back to the hospital for a bit. So we are going to drop you off here, and then I'm going to check on him, and when its all okay, we'll bring you to him, okay?" They got in the car and Kurt turned the engine on. Devon nodded and sat down quietly his eyes watering scared that Blaine wasn't going to be okay. Kurt turned around to smile weakly at Devon, but in that split second that he turned, he didn't notice the truck drive out in front of them.

**-Okay I am so so so sorry if this is upsetting in any way! Hopefully I'll update soon. I'm also kinda sorry this chapter is so small, but I'm in a rush! :) -**


	12. The Aftermath

**Hi! I understand that we have been introducing a LOT of angst! I promise it all gets better however! I hope to update soon, maybe tomorrow :) Love you all, enjoy this chapter! Credit always goes to x. myownway .x :)**

Devon screamed when the car was smashed, he could feel his leg trapped and his daddy had hit the wheel hard. "Daddy!" He screamed out in pain before passing out. Kurt, who had only hit his head on the wheel, rushed out and tried to pull Devon out. He couldn't do it, and began to panic, calling for help on his phone. The medics soon arrived to a sobbing Kurt.

"It's okay, we'll help him." One said, lifting the small boy out of the car easily and lying him on the stretcher. They were all rushed to the hospital, where the doctor told Kurt to stay in the waiting room. He cried. This day could actually not get any worse. His husband had cancer and was rushed to the hospital and now his only son had been in a car crash HE caused. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt..?" It was another doctor. "You can go see Devon now."

Kurt walked in and started crying when he saw his unconscious son on the bed, cuts on his face and his leg twisted. "Please...Please tell me he'll be okay. I can't lose him. I've got a husband with cancer and I can't lose my son. They are my family" Kurt sobbed.

"He has a broken leg, nothing too serious but it will be in cast for a few months and he's unconscious because of the pain medication. He has no other injuries just a few cuts and bruises but they will heal." Emma, the doctor , stated, resting a hand on the trembling man. He couldn't lose Devon. He couldn't lose Blaine.

"When will he be able to come home..?" Kurt asked, and then remembered about his parents, still expecting Devon.

"In a day or two." The doctor said softly. "You mentioned your husband being here, I can get them in a room together?"

"That would be really nice." Kurt said, getting out his phone to call his parents. Three floors away, Blaine sat in a hospital bed, wondering where his family were. He needed them. The doctor told Blaine what happened and he broke down in tears. He was moved to a private room and when saw Devon he burst into more tears. Kurt came back in the room and Blaine held his arms open for him.

Kurt wiped his eyes and hugged Blaine. They kissed briefly, then Kurt got up and hugged Devon carefully.

"I love you both so much..." Blaine whispered, wincing slightly as pain came across his head. Devon stirred slightly in his arms and looked up cutely. Blaine sucked his lip watching them both.

"Hi Daddy!" Devon said, smiling up at him.

"Hey Devon." Kurt tried to keep his voice cheerful for his son, but he couldn't do it.

"S'wrong daddy?" Devon whispered trying to sit up. "Why my leg sore?" He sniffed, trying to be brave.

"Uhm...it's broken sweetie. But you can have a cast soon, which will stop it from hurting. And you can have it any color you like.." Kurt said, quickly.

Devon nodded slightly. "I want pink." He nods and looks up at Blaine and smiles. "Daddy not look sick anymore." Blaine sighed and looked away for a moment. He couldn't do this anymore. Kurt looked at him anxiously.

"What..?" Devon asked, his eyes fearful.

"Daddy's...still ill..." Kurt said, tears shining in his eyes. "He's got an illness that won't got away for a while."

Devon's bottom lip stuck out in a pout and he looked heart broken "Oh." He whispered, before turning around and closing his eyes. He didn't want his daddy's to see him cry. One single tear fell down Blaine's eye as he pulled his husband in a hug. Everything had to be alright. It can't end like this.

Devon couldn't sleep at all. He didn't like the hospital. The bed was small and his daddy was on his bed and every now and again he would move and touch on his leg and it hurt. But Devon didn't want to say anything because he didn't want his daddy sad. He didn't want his other daddy sick either.

"Why god?" Devon whispered looking up at the sky. He had seen people pray before and ask a man he couldn't see for help. "Please help daddy. I don't want daddy sick. Daddy has to stay with me forever." Devon sobbed now.

Kurt stirred slightly in his sleep. He woke up and saw Devon sobbing. "Devon? Are you okay? Does your leg hurt?" He asked softly. Blaine had long since fallen asleep, and Kurt wasn't in any rush to wake him up. He needed rest, to help get better. Biting back tears, he looked at Devon.

"A little." Devon sniffed. "I just want daddy to get better..." He started crying again, holding his arms out for Kurt.

Kurt held Devon for a while, letting his sob. "I promise you. Daddy will get better. I won't let anything happen to him, or to you. Okay?" He said softly, kissing his son.

"Okay" Devon whispered back, his eyes slowly closing as he drifted into sleep. Kurt smiled softly, knowing in his heart everything would be okay. Allowing his own eyes to close, he fell asleep, dreaming of his beautiful family.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was okay! I'll update as soon as me and my partner come up with another chapter :) Thank you all for sticking to this, it really makes me happy! I know it isn't much, but at least 6,000 of fanfictioners have clicked on this & read it :) Thanks so much! This has by FAR has been the biggest story I personally have written! Me and my friend The Warbler Twins are currently writing a new story, based around Klaine at high school! :) It will be published officialy in early October, which is also my birthday month! :) Credit also always goes to x. myownway .x**


	13. Can we leave now?

_**I know, I know -ashamed face- I haven't updated in so long! :( But I finally have gotten my computer back now, and I'm going to update more frequently! On a happier note - YAY 13 CHAPTERS! :) Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this, especially SocialButterfly85 & BowtiesandMusicals :) Credit also goes to my amazing, patient partner, x. myownway .x! Enjoy this chapter! WARNING = Do not read if you are allergic to an overdose of fluffy moments ;)**_

Chapter 13

Devon woke up a few hours earlier his leg, due to the itching in his cast. He was glad it was pink. Looking up, he saw that his daddies still sleeping. He smiled. They looked happy and cute together. He wished they could sleep forever of it meant they were smiling together. Blaine woke up a couple moments later. He looked up and saw Devon and smiled.

"Hey you. How's your leg?" He asked, getting up to go over to him.

"Itchy." Devon nodded. "Daddy okay?"

"Daddy feels better." Blaine grinned, glad that for once he was finally able to tell the truth. Devon giggled and smiled. Kurt turned in hois sleep, muttering about colors and "how it all looked wrong".

"I wonder what daddy's dreaming about?" Blaine asked, smiling softly.

Devon giggled. "Unicorns and rainbows?" Devon nodded. "What was you dreaming about?"

Blaine smiled softly. "I was dreaming about us. We all went to the park and had ice cream." He hugged Devon, careful of his leg.

"Can we do that today?" Devon asked, excited. The nurse that had helped both Blaine and Devon suddenly came in.

"Hello boys. How is everything today?" She asked, making a quick drink for them both.

"We're going to the park!" Devon grinned excitedly. "Thanks for the drink!" Devon smiled, taking the juice and sipping it. "Yummy!"

The nurse chuckled and looked at Blaine. "It's not much of a park but there's a small play area in the hospital grounds. I don't see why you wouldn't be able to take Devon there. As long as you have someone there with you." She smiled.

"Thank you" Blaine said, smiling and going to wake Kurt up. "Kurt? Wake up" He pressed a kiss to his forehead and Kurt woke up quickly.

"Oh. Hey Blaine, Hey Devon..." He said, getting up and smiling at them both.

"We are going to the park!" Devon cried, excited. The nurse gave Kurt a drink, and he took it happily.

Kurt smiled and stood up slowly, Blaine looked so much better than he had in days and he couldn't help but grin at him. "You look better today," Kurt said, holding Blaine's hand.

"What about me daddy?" Devon pouted batting his eyes up at Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "You always look good Devon" He laughed, hugging his son, glad that everything was okay. Devon smiled and rested against him. His leg as hurting but everyone was in a good mood and he didn't want to ruin it. Kurt smiled. It looked like everything would be okay again. Soon the nurse came over and helped make Devon's cast less itchy and said they could go to the park. However, she said that Devon had to go in a wheelchair because he couldn't walk.

"Oh! But that means I won't get to play." Devon muttered, sighing.

"We'll figure out a way, safely." Blaine smiled and they filtered out of the room and into the lift, after quickly eating breakfast. Blaine rested a hand on Devon's shoulder. "You'll be out of there in no time" He said, leaning down to kiss him. Kurt smiled and held onto Blaine's hand as they walked out into the hospital grounds. A couple of people gave them funny looks, but Kurt and Blaine really didn't care. Right now, everything was perfect. Devon shakily got up from his chair with the help of his parents. They helped him settle on the swing without hurting his legs, and when he did, Blaine hung back to watch Kurt push Devon. Devon giggled happily as Kurt pushed him. Blaine was making stupid faces at him and everything was so perfect.

"Can we go home?" Devon asked after a while, rubbing his eyes. Kurt bit his lip.

"I'll have to make sure that you can with the nurse first, okay?" He looked at Blaine, hoping he would be able to come home as well.

"'Kay..." Devon said sleepily. He was really tired and the painkillers the doctor had given him weren't really helping. Blaine smiled softly at his boys. He moved forward and was pushing the swing too.

"How about we go and watch cartoons back in the room and have a little nap, yeah?" Blaine asked. Devon nodded his eyes already falling shut. Kurt chuckled and lifted Devon up carefully. He placed him back in his chair and they went back to the room. Blaine went off to find a nurse and ask about leaving while Kurt and Devon watched TV together.

"Love daddy." Devon smiled as he curled around Kurt, holding onto him tightly. Blaine came back in a little later.

"Tomorrow they might let us go." Blaine sighed. He sat down on the bed, wrapping an arm around his husband, staring at the TV without really watching.

"Might?" Kurt asked softly, looking at Blaine.

"Oh, what I meant was Devon can go home today if his check up is alright...but they want to keep me in for a while...'just in case'" Blaine said bitterly, making quotations at the last comment.

"Blaine, you know it's for the best" Kurt sighed. "We'll visit you whenever we can, okay? I promise."

Blaine nodded, his head aching. "Yeah I guess. I just miss you when you're away."

Kurt smiled an squeezed his hand. "I know baby but it will be okay,"

Blaine nodded and looked over at Devon who was watching Tom and Jerry. "Is everything okay?" Devon mumbled sleepily, looking up at the warm bed, just waiting for him.

"Yeah. Daddy has to stay here for a little while, but we can go home...if the check-up is okay." Kurt smiled at his son, taking his hand.

"Oh. Don't worry, We'll visit you!" Devon said, hugging Blaine.

"Thanks..." Blaine smiled, hugging back.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was okay! Will update soon :)**


	14. Going Home

**Yay! 14 Chapters! So happy :) Hope you like this chapter! Credit also goes to the amazing x .myownway. x.**

Chapter 14

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around his son, he couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have this amazing boy in his life, and nor could he believe his dreams had come true with Kurt. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, and though he knew deep down the rest of his life might not be that long, he wanted Kurt's to be forever. He kissed Devon's head and ruffled his hair, making the younger boy squeal; he was so much like Kurt it was unbelievable.

"You two better go, it's getting dark and I don't want you guys driving in the dark." Blaine said softly. "I have my phone, so text me and stuff?"

"Of course." Kurt said softly, he knew how scared Blaine was about hospitals, and as happy as he was that he could go home with Devon he wished a part of him could spend more time with Blaine, here. "I'll ask my dad to look after Devon for a couple of days so we can get you sorted."

"I'd like that," Blaine nodded. "See if he can, if not we'll be okay baby."

"I know... I just..."

"I know." Blaine cut him off very much aware that Devon was listening. "Go home, look after daddy for me okay baby boy?" Blaine grinned at Devon who nodded excitedly.

"I will." Devon said, reaching out to give Blaine one more hug. Then both Kurt and Devon walked out of the room, waving at Blaine. They got stopped by a nurse, who was worried about the younger boy, who was currently trying his best not to fall over.

"Would you like me to get him some crutches?" She asked sweetly, smiling at Kurt.

"Oh thank you, that would be really nice." Kurt replied, lifting Devon up and holding him carefully while the nurse went to get some. She soon came back a moment later and handed Devon the crutches.

"Thank you." Devon giggled, holding onto them.

"That's okay." The nurse said, signing them out. Kurt helped Devon walk into the parking lot to call for a cab, since their car was still in the ditches they had been crashed into. Kurt quickly called them, and soon, the cab arrived. They got in, and laid the crutches on the seat.

"Been in the wars, have we?" The cab driver asked, pulling away into the street.

"Yeah, we got into a car-crash..." Kurt murmured, trying not to think about it. Devon snuggled against Kurt in the car, he didn't want to think about their car crash either. It still scared him. He was drifting asleep when he felt Kurt pick him up and carry him to his bedroom.

"Sleep with you?" Devon whispered quietly, he didn't want to sleep on his own and he didn't want his daddy on his own either.

"Sure baby." Kurt said softly. He helped Devon into pyjama pants and a tee and set him comfortably in the bed. "Want a story or a song?"

"Song." Devon nodded, getting comfortable on Kurt's solid chest. Kurt smiled and started to sing one of the lullabies his mom used to sing to him and watched as his son fell fast asleep. Once Devon was asleep he pulled on one of Blaine's jumpers and a pair of shorts and grabbed his phone, taking a deep breath before ringing his dad to tell them everything that had been going on.

"Hello?" Burt Hummel's voice said roughly into the speaker.

"D-Dad.." Kurt said shakily, tears already forming in his eyes as he spoke.

"Kiddo? Is everything okay?" Burt said urgently. He has been told briefly what happened to Devon and Blaine last night, but Kurt couldn't say much, due to the crying.

"Y-yeah, Me and D-Devon are home now...he's f-fallen asleep..." Kurt replied, fingers shaking.

"What about Blaine?" Burt asked, his voice gentle.

"H-He is still there, doing t-tests...Oh, D-Dad, I'm s-so scared, I tried to b-be strong f-for Devon but now I c-can't hold it in." Kurt cried, collapsing on the sofa.

"Oh...Do you want me to come up?" Burt said into the receiver, worried about his normally confident, happy son.

"Please." Kurt cried. "They didn't say how long Blaine would be in hospital for and I can't do it on my own. What If I loose him dad?" Kurt sobbed. He clung to Blaine's jumper he was wearing and cried his heart out, only half aware of his dads comforting words.

"I'll be there in the morning kiddo. I'll leave now. I'll stay for as long as you need me. Right now you need to go to Devon and curl up with him and sleep. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Okay dad." Kurt breathed. He ended the call and quickly texted Blaine saying everything was alright. He waited for a text back before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Devon woke up, glad to be back in his own bed. Suddenly he heard the door ring. He looked over at his Spider Man alarm clock and saw it was 8 am. "Oh I'm going to be late for school." Devon giggled, before going to shake his sleeping father awake.

"H-Huh..?" Kurt mumbled, waking up and seeing Devon.

"Somebody at the door Daddy!" Devon smiled, grabbing his crutches from the side of the bed and getting up shakily.

"Wait there Devon.." Kurt said, walking out to answer the door.

Burt stood at the door with a bag in his hands. When he saw Devon his heart ached for him. He looked so excited to see him despite being on crutches. He wrapped him in a cuddle glad to feel him hug him back. Then he looked at Kurt who was a mess. All he could think about was that he was glad he was here to be with his son during all of this.

"Hi Dad..thanks for coming out here." Kurt said softly, hugging his dad.

"No problem. I needed to see my favorite grandson anyway. Oh and you two." Burt joked, ruffling Devon's hair. Kurt laughed weakly.

After Devon let his grandfather go they walked through the house. Devon sat down on the corner of the sofa resting against Burt. "Can I go school?" He asked softly, looking at Kurt.

"Do you feel up to it with your leg?" Kurt asked, a little unsure.

"Yes. I wanna go." Devon pouted.

"I can take him," Burt offered. "Stay with him a bit make sure he's okay?"

Kurt thought about this for a moment. "Okay then. We'll pick you up after school to go and see Daddy, alright?" Kurt said, kissing Devon's hair before handing him some lunch money. Burt quickly gave his son a hug.

"Everything will be okay. I promise." Burt said, releasing Kurt to open the door for Devon. They walked out, waving goodbye. Kurt got up and watched them get into Burt's car before driving away. Sighing shakily, he sat on the sofa, allowing the tears to flow freely from his eyes.

* * *

Burt stayed with Devon at school for almost an hour, making sure he was okay and filling his teachers on just about everything that was going on. Once finished there, he went and got some food for them at the house. He had noticed Kurt had nothing in and he knew food would be the last on his son's mind. He brought enough food for quite a while before heading back to the house. When he got in and walked into the living room, he saw Kurt's sleeping form and tucked a blanket around him. He let him rest and put everything away before sitting down at the table to read the local news.

After a while, Kurt had woken up. He remembered that his father was here, and went to look for him. He found him at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper, waiting for his son to wake up. "Hey Dad..." Kurt whispered, his voice hoarse from crying.

"Oh hey Kurt." Burt said, looking up. "Did you get enough sleep?" He asked, getting up and draining his coffee.

"Yeah, thanks." Kurt paused before continuing. "Thanks for doing this for us. I'm sure Blaine will love to see you."

Burt smiled and wrapped an arm around his son. He looked so upset, and Burt just wanted to help him so much.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be here for as long as you need me, and Blaine, so don't worry, okay?" Blaine said. Kurt nodded against him. After a while they pulled away.

"I've really missed you." Kurt smiled, picking up the empty mug and putting it in the dishwasher.

"And I've missed you too." Burt chuckled. "Right, you should go and have a shower, I'll do the washing and all that."

Kurt began to protest before he was stopped. "No, it's fine Kurt. I'll take you to see Blaine after your dressed. Give you some time together before I go to get Devon. I can take him out too, maybe to the park."

"Thank you Dad." Kurt whispered, tears in his eyes. He was so grateful to his Dad, he truly was amazing.

"Don't worry about it." Burt said. Kurt smiled and walked to the bathroom to have a shower, excited to see Blaine.

* * *

After his shower, Kurt came down and smiled at his Dad, who was watching TV.

"Wow Kurt...no need to dress up." Burt joked, smiling back and making room for his son. Kurt always dressed fashionably, so it wasn't a surprise to Burt.

"Shut up..." Kurt blushed. He sat down and watched TV for a bit.

"Do you want to get going?" Burt asked softly after a while.

"Yeah sure. Let's go..." Kurt said, picking up his phone and following Burt to his car.

* * *

**So, nice long chapter for you guys today! I'm so grateful to all of you who have stuck by this :) Thank you all so much! I'll maaaaybe update again today if we come up with enough ideas for the next chapter! Love you guys :)**


	15. Visiting Hours

**So, this is awesome! 15 chapters! How TOTALLY AWESOME is that, huh!? It's pretty awesome :) I know I did this a couple of chapters ago, but I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm so so happy, and that me and my partner (in crime) love doing this :) This is the longest story I, personally have written, the most before this being about 3k, or less. Thank you to everyone! Credit will always also go to the amazing Jennifer aka .x**

* * *

Kurt blinked as he walked though the doors, unable to believe his eyes. His husband, his beautiful, strong husband, looked happy and healthy, thank god. "Blaine?" Kurt whispered, taking a step closer. Blaine suddenly opened his eyes and looked around before his eyes settled on Kurt's.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried softly, reaching out to hug Kurt.

"How are you, is everything okay?" Kurt asked, pulling back to look at Blaine.

"Everything's fine. I had a couple of tests done, and now I'm just waiting for the result." Blaine smiled at Kurt, so happy he was here. "So where's Devon?"

"He's at school. Don't look at me like that, he wanted to go!" Kurt giggled at Blaine's surprised face. "I, uh, called my dad to come down and see us..."

"I know." Blaine smiled softly. "He rang me this morning," He moved over so Kurt could sit beside him. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"What were the tests?"

"Just to see about the size of the tumor and if the medication is working,"

"Okay." Kurt said nervously.

"It's going to be okay." Blaine whispers kissing his husbands cheek.

"I hope so." Kurt murmured quietly, nestling into his husbands chest. Burt had left to get Devon a few minutes ago, so now it was just them. After a while of just laying there, the same nurse who had helped Devon yesterday came in.

"Oh hi!" She said, smiling and putting down papers. Kurt shot up immediately, wanting to find out the results. "I have good news and bad news..." She continued, frowning a little. Kurt felt his heart drop.

Blaine closed his eyes. "Could we have the bad news first?" He asked softly. "Just so the good news can stick in our minds afterwards."

Kurt nodded and held onto Blaine's hand. The nurse came over and looked down. Kurt held onto Blaine tighter. He couldn't face any more bad news. Clinging to him, he looked at the nurse desperately begging and praying to anyone that would listen that it would be okay.

"Well...I'm afraid your husband will have to stay here for another week or so, due to the amount of tests he will have to go through with, as well as a surgery." The nurse said, pausing before continuing. "But the good news is, we are sure that, if treated correctly, Mr Hummel-Anderson will be saved from possible terminal cancer."

The last two words stuck to Kurt's mind as he began crying for his husband.

"Hey...stop crying." Blaine whispered soothingly. "I'm the one with cancer" He joked, trying to make Kurt smile.

"Yeah, b-but, what if...what if they don't do it right? What if they DON'T treat it right?" Kurt sobbed, hoping that everything would be okay.

"Uh..."Blaine trailed off, beginning to get a bit worried himself. "Kurt...Kurt stop!" He suddenly cried out, as Kurt had begun his 'what if's' again.

"Sorry. I, I'm being stupid." Kurt said, bring up a hand to wipe away his tears. He pulled his husband close.

Kurt wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know you're going to be okay, I just worry about you so much." Kurt sighed. "You're the most important thing in my life, you and Devon and the idea of losing you... I wouldn't know how to live without you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine closed his eyes and let out a strangled sob. "I love you so much Kurt. I...if I do g-go...I want you to promise me that you will do everything you can, t-to stay strong, and, t-to not do anything s-stupid." Blaine started crying, holding onto Kurt.

Kurt shook his head and held onto him tight. "I..." He trailed off before noticing the nurse was stood there, watching kind of awkwardly.

"Your chances of surviving the surgery and that you will be cancer free is very strong." She said softy.

"Thank you." Blaine smiled. "That means a lot."

"We have to run a few more blood tests but that's it for today,"

"I can spend the evening with my family." Blaine smiled holding onto Kurt tighter.

"Yes." The nurse said, smiling back, and going to get the appropriate forms for him to sign so they could do the tests.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and smiled. He suddenly went to get up but Blaine held him tighter.

"I like holding you, I know how your feeling Kurt. You're scared and worried and if holding you helps take those worries away then I'm not going to let go."

* * *

After all the tests had been done, Blaine just relaxed and waited for his son to come in, with his father-in-law. Kurt was still a bit upset, but he managed to put on a smile when Devon and Burt came in.

"Daddy!" Devon cried, smiling and rushing to hug Blaine.

"Hey Devon.." Blaine laughed, pulling Devon up onto the bed and holding him close. Kurt got up to leave them to talk, and went to stand with his father.

"Thanks Dad...for all this. So what did you and Devon do?" He asked, it was now 5pm and Kurt was quite curious as to the fact that Burt must have been with his grandson for almost 3 hours.

"Oh we...we just went to the park and had...uh...ice-cream" Burt said, knowing that Kurt would probably yell at him for giving his son 'junk food'

"Oh well." Kurt muttered. "I guess I can let you off...just this once!" Kurt laughed.

Devon chatted excitedly to Blaine, while Kurt talked to Burt. He kept looking over at the pair, often smiling at his son.

"How's Devon?" Kurt asked, stupidly. It was obvious Devon was fine, but Kurt still worried just a little bit.

"He had a good day, he didn't join in at recess because he just sat with his teacher, he got a sticker for being a helper and he did his name today too." Burt smiled.

"That's good." Kurt nodded. It sounded like a normal day for Devon, apart from the recess. He'd talk about that with Devon, when they had to go home.

"His teacher was really supportive. Said of you need anything from the school they would help out anyway they can." Burt smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"They're nice there." Kurt nodded. He turned his head to Blaine, who was drawing more on Devon's cast.

"What are you drawing Daddy?" asked Devon, curious.

"It's a secret." Blaine chuckled and when he was finished, he showed him. It was a drawing of a cat, something Devon had always wanted.

"Oh thank you Daddy!" Devon cried, hugging his dad warmly.

Devon grinned and snuggled against his daddy. "Why is there wires?" He asked pointing to all of the tubes.

"It's got medicine in helping me feel better," Blaine said softly.

"Oh." Devon hummed staring at them sadly.

"They don't hurt," Blaine said lying a little.

Devon smiled. "Good. I don't want my daddy hurt." After a while, Devon fell asleep. Kurt picked him up carefully and held the three year old in his arms while Burt went to talk to Blaine.

"Look after them for me," Blaine whispered looking at Burt.

"Of course I will. He's a strong man Blaine, he's just terrified of losing you."

"I know. Me too." Blaine breathed. "But he won't. I won't leave him." He whispered.

"Good." Burt smiled.

Burt and Blaine talked for a while about just about anything, cars, sports, more cars, etc. Kurt just sat there, rocking Devon in his arms and watching, not really engaging. He checked his watch and saw it was already 7 pm. It was closing time soon, and Kurt really wanted to make sure Devon had some dinner. He bit his lip. He would probably have to go to the store and get some stuff - They had run out over the weekend.

"Dad?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

"Yeah Kiddo?" Burt asked, looking over.

"Can I quickly go run to the store and get stuff for dinner? We haven't got anything and I need to make sure Devon has dinner..."

"I went earlier, Kurt, while you were asleep." Burt replied, smiling. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh...thanks.." Kurt smiled back, grateful.

Blaine smiled and yawned. "We should go. Let you sleep." Kurt said sadly.

"Come back tomorrow?" Blaine whispered.

"Course," Kurt kissed Blaine's lips softly, holding onto him, wishing he could bring him home now. He let go and walked out of the room, all down to the parking lot, where he waited for his father, who seemed to have held back a bit.

"Burt...Make sure he eats. When things get tough on him he stops eating and I don't think he knows he does it, but please..." Blaine pleaded.

"I will." Burt squeezed his shoulder softly before walking out after his son.

* * *

**Yay! I always love Burt/Blaine scenes! Please review, we would love to hear how you think the story is going! Love you all! :)**


	16. Going Home 20

_**Another update for you guys! I hope you like it! :) KeepCalmAndKlaine & x. myownway .x**_

Chapter 16

Blaine sighed as he looked out of the window. He had been in the hospital for almost two weeks and he was finally able to go home. The Cancer was still there but it wouldn't spread and wouldn't hurt him. He would have to go back to the hospital every six months for check ups but he couldn't wait to go home now. He had only found out today and couldn't wait to go home and see his family. Devon was still in a cast, but he had learned to manage it now and was his usual self. It was his birthday on Saturday in just two days and Blaine wanted to make sure he had the best time possible.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, rushing into the room, followed closely by his dad. Although he had seen Blaine every day, Kurt had still missed the hours when they weren't together.

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine smiled, full of dapper. He couldn't wait to go back home and see his son, who hadn't been allowed in as much as Kurt had, much to the family's dismay and anger.

"Ready to go home?" Burt asked, as Blaine and Kurt shared a sweet, soft kiss.

"More than ready," Blaine smiled. "Can we pick Devon up early? I want to surprise him."

"Sounds good." Kurt grinned. He was practically glowing at the idea of Blaine coming home. "He doesn't know you're coming home yet. I thought I'd keep it quiet I case you had to stay."

"Okay," Blaine grinned squeezing his hand.

"This is going to be amazing." Kurt rambled. "We've done so much for you.." Kurt said, excited. He and Devon and Burt had made a "Welcome Home" banner for Blaine, and he knew Blaine would love it.

Blaine grinned and walked out of the hospital with Kurt, holding his hand tightly as they made their way to the car. Burt jumped in the drivers side and Kurt and Blaine got in the back. Once seated, Blaine pulled Kurt against him and held him tight, loving the way that Kurt melted against him. Burt drove them to Devon's school and the three men got out of the car. Walking into Devon's class they saw him drawing with a couple of girls.

"What are you drawing?" Blaine asked quietly.

"A cat." Devon said softly, without looking around and a second later he looked up and grinned when he saw it was Blaine and ran into his arms.

"Daddy!" Devon cried, hugging his father tightly. He smiled against him, not caring that the entire class was watching. His teacher, Miss Mays came over and said hello to the couple. Devon ignored his teacher and just held onto Blaine tighter. He couldn't believe his daddy was picking him up. "Are you better now daddy?" He whispered in his ear.

"All better now baby." Blaine grinned. "Shall we say goodbye so we can go and talk about someone's birthday..."

"My big boy birthday!" Devon clapped.

Kurt laughed. "Yes, big boy, we need to discuss plans..." Devon grinned at this and said goodbye to his teacher, before walking out the door with his parents. When he got to the car he got another shock.

"Grandpa!" He cried, rushing to hug him. He thought Burt would be at home, waiting for him, so seeing him was good.

"Hello Kiddo." Burt grinned, rubbing his back. They got into the car and drove home. Devon was buzzing excitedly on his seat looking so happy to be with his parents.

"Daddy can we go zoo?" He asked, hoping they would say yes.

"Maybe we can go for your birthday!" Blaine grinned, looking at his son.

"Oh yes! Please please please?" Devon cried, smiling back.

"I think that would be awesome." Blaine smiled ruffling his sons hair. "Birthday at the zoo it is."

Devon grinned and spent the entire ride home listing animals he would see.

* * *

When they finally arrived home, Devon remembered the banner that had been stuck up on the wall since Devon found out that Daddy would be 'coming home soon'.

He giggled and told Blaine to stay outside for a moment, while he checked it all still looked good. When he was finished, he opened the door and Blaine walked in.

"Guys! This is...beautiful.." He breathed, taking in every detail of the amazing banner Devon & Kurt had designed.

**_I know this is short! My partner has been really busy recently and hasn't been able to reply to our roleplay-email things. I thought it would be kind to update, even if it's only 700ish words, cause we haven't updated it a while. Anyway, I'll try to make them longer - depending on how many idea's we get! Thanks to everyone for being so supportive of this! Love you all! -KeepCalmAndKlaine & x. myownway .x_**


	17. Birthday Boy

**Thanks for all the support! Love you guys - KeepCalmAndKlaine & x. my own way.x Enjoy this chapter! We enjoyed writing! :) 3**

**Chapter 17 - Birthday Boy.**

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine holding onto him tightly, he was so happy to have his husband home. "I'll make you some tea." He smiled, knowing Blaine would be feeling pretty tired right now. Even though they hadn't done much today, it was still more than Blaine was used to.

"I'll show daddy all of my pictures!" Devon giggled happily, he grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him in the direction of the bedroom.

"Whoa!" Blaine cried out a little, laughing as he and his son went into Devon's bedroom to collect pictures. Burt and Kurt stayed in the kitchen, talking.

"I'm so glad he's home. I just...missed him so much." Kurt said, pouring water.

"I know you did buddy." Burt said, rubbing Kurt's shoulder softly.

"Thank you for coming down dad, it really did mean a lot to me." Kurt smiled embracing his dad in a hug.

"I'll stay as long as you need me."

"I'll Always need you," Kurt smiled resting against his dad. He quickly finished making the teas and set them on the table.

"So you're taking Devon to the zoo?"

"Looks like it." Kurt smiled. "You wanna come?" He asked, sipping his drink.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Burt smiled.

"You wouldn't be." Kurt assured him "Devon will want you there."

"Oh well. Alright then" Burt smiled, just as Devon and Blaine rushed into the room, Devon talking enthusiastically about the details of every single painting he had made.

"Sound awesome." Kurt laughed, making room for Blaine to rest.

The rest of the night was spent with them talking and watching movies. Devon was tucked into bed by Blaine and Devon wouldn't let him go. He was just so scared that if he was to go then he wouldn't come back. Once Devon was asleep, finally, Blaine headed to bed a little tired and rested against Kurt falling fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Devon ran into the bedroom and bounced on the bed. "I'm a big boy!"

Kurt jumped out and clutched his heart when he saw it was Devon. "You scared me!" He smiled, opening his arms to hug Devon. "You're four now! How do you feel?" He winked, just as Blaine woke up. Devon giggled.

"I feel bigger." He smiled, pressing soft kisses to Kurt's cheek. "And ready off the zoo"

Kurt checked his watch, and saw it was only 7 am. "I'm going to go wake up Grandpa Burt, then we'll get ready. We'll leave around 10am, so you have enough time to open presents."

"Okay" Devon murmured, laying down with Blaine. He watched as Kurt walked off and cuddled up to Blaine. "Daddy I don't want any presents." He whispered.

Blaine suddenly stopped smiling, concerned for his son "Why, sweetie?"

"Cause I got daddy home and I got grandpa home and we're going to the zoo. At hospital some boys don't have daddies and toys and I have two and toys and the zoo. Someone else should get them." He whispered toying with Blaine's shirt.

Blaine smiled at his caring son. "That's so sweet Devon. Have you told Daddy Kurt?"

Devon shook his head looking up at Blaine slowly. "No. Daddy tell him?" He whispered and buried his head in Blaine's shirt, scared he would be cross with him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Devon softly. He didn't know what to say. "Are you sure, sweetie?" He asked, looking at Devon in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to give away your toys, when they haven't even been unwrapped?"

"I'm sure." Devon whispered. "Other kids should be happy too." He whispered, just as Kurt came in carrying armful of presents. Burt walked in, helping carry presents too.

"Daddy?" Devon whispered, looking up at his family. "I don't want presents."

"Why not baby?" Kurt asked sitting in front of him.

Devon explained why and when he finished speaking Kurt had tears down his face.

"I made daddy cry!" Devon cried out, hiding in Blaine's shirt.

"No no, it just made me think. I'm not sad," Kurt said, swallowing and engulfing his son in a warm hug.

Devon sniffed and tried calm down as Kurt spoke. As long as he wasn't mad. He blinked up at him. "Zoo?" He whispered.

"Of course sweetie." Kurt got up. He wasn't too sure about what to do, but he trusted his son.

Devon jumped up and walked to his bedroom to get dressed. He sat in front of his special birthday clothes for ages wondering if he should wear them. He didn't think the children at the hospital would mind if he had nice clothes. Would they? As he was playing with his special star covered now tie he didn't see Blaine come in behind him.

"You can wear that." Blaine smiled. "What you want to do with your presents is very nice of you but you know the kids at the hospital? Well they are a lot smaller than you maybe you can keep the big boy toys and we can donate your old ones. I think they would really love that. And maybe some old clothes too..." Devon looked up and sucked his lip.

"I just want them to be as happy as me daddy. I got you and daddy."

"They'll be happy baby I promise." Blaine whispered, he knew the past couple of months ha been hard on his son and knew this way his way of trying to make his emotions okay.

"I'm sure sweetheart. Don't waste your birthday, your special big boy birthday, worrying and being sad about people. You want to be happy today! I promise, we will visit them in the evening and donate the old toys, alright?" Blaine asked softly, kissing Devon on the forehead.

Devon nodded and pulled on his special big boy clothes. Daddy Kurt had got him red jeans and a nice shirt an the bow tie and they looked just like what his daddies wore. "I can't wait to go to the zoo!" Devon giggled wrapping his arms around Blaine.

Blaine hugged Devon. "Do you want to go and talk to Kurt and Grandpa Burt? Maybe we can open your presents..." Blaine trailed off, winking at his son, and laughing when his face lit up as he rushed out the room. Blaine chuckled and followed him out of the room. He was feeling a bit tired but he knew a day out with his family would make him feel better.

* * *

**Isn't Devon adorable? Guys, I've been noticing the view-count has slowly been going down! I don't mean to be vain or anything, but if you get the chance, can you tell people about this story? We love you guys so much! Thanks for sticking by us all this time! 17 Chapters! :) x ~KeepCalmAndKlaine & x. myownway .x**


	18. The Zoo

**A/N: Another chapter! :) If you haven't already, I STRONGLY suggest you read my partners AMAZING story, Behind Those Hazel Eyes, it is so beautiful and moving! :) -KeepCalmAndKlaine & x. myownway .x**

Chapter 18 - The Zoo

An hour or so later, they had all piled into the car to drive to the Safari Zoo. Devon was so excited; he had opened his presents this morning, and had loved them. They were going to visit the hospital tomorrow to donate old clothes and toys, and Devon was pretty happy about the fact he would be making children smile. Devon bounced in the seat beside Blaine.

"We're going to the zoo! We're going to see an ape." He giggled and started making ape noises. It took almost two hours to get to the zoo and Devon hadn't stopped once. Blaine had Googled all the exciting things for them to do at the zoo and they had everything listed out what they wanted which was everything they had to offer at the zoo.

They finally got to there and Devon was bouncing from toe to toe. "Let's go!" Kurt smiled and climbed out, quickly paying for tickets before coming back and collecting the family. "Let's go!" He smiled, and held onto Devon's hand so he wouldn't race off. Devon swung around in Kurt's hand and looked around at everything. When they got to the penguin exhibit he sat down looking at them with such awe in his eyes.

"Daddy I want one." Devon whispered, not taking his eyes off the baby penguins.

Kurt smiled as Devon rested against his body, loving the penguins himself. "They are pretty adorable." Just then, Burt came over with some candyfloss, grinning at Kurt.

"Dad!" Kurt laughed, passing one to Devon and Blaine.

"Yay candy." Devon cheered, putting his face in his and giggling ecstatically, he had been super good at the zoo but was starting to get a bit overly excited. "Can we keep the penguins?" He asked looking up at Blaine. "I'm big I want one."

"Devon, I want don't get, remember?" Kurt warned softly, trying to keep his son's manners in good order.

"Oh yeah. Please can we keep one?" Devon pleaded, hoping.

Blaine laughed. "No, they need to stay here." He saw Devon's face fall slightly. "W-We can always come back here though! And see them" Blaine smiled, stealing a little of Devon's candyfloss.

Devon screamed loudly and pulled his candy floss away. "It's mine, it's mine, it's mine!" He pouted and looked sad. "I wanna stay with the penguin."

Blaine gasped when Devon screamed. People looked in their direction. "Devon, I'm sorry, I was just joking." He sighed and hugged him. Devon smiled sadly.

"I know. I just wanna stay with the penguin. It's fun!"

Devon sighed and snuggled against Blaine, the lady at the zoo said it was time to feed them and Devon raced to the front so he could see, Blaine following. "I think he's getting a bit too excited and I think Blaine's getting tired." Kurt whispered to his dad, his heart feeling heavy at the idea of Blaine getting sick on Devon's day.

"Maybe we should leave soon..." Burt trailed off, remembering what Kurt had said a month or so ago about Devon throwing a tantrum and then trying to leave.

"We'll leave in a bit. Maybe around 5. I don't want Devon to be tired either, or Blaine to be ill." Burt replied, watching Devon point at the animals.

"I'll go and tell Devon that we should go and see some other stuff now." Kurt said and walked down, Devon was watching so intently his face was practically against the glass. "Dev, once they've finished eating we can go and see the monkeys."

"Monkeys!" Devon's face lit up. "I like monkeys too."

"That's great monkeys are pretty awesome, we have lots of pictures of you with the penguins and don't forget we have some time for the gift shop..." Kurt trailed off, smiling.

"Can I buy a penguin and a monkey?" Devon asked, his eyes wide.

"We'll see what there is." Blaine joined in, ruffling his hair.

They walked to where the monkeys were, watching them for what seemed like ages. Eventually Devon got tired. "Can we go to the gift shop now?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Kurt checked his watch. The zoo would be closing in half an hour.

"Sure." Kurt said, reaching his hand out to Devon, who gladly took it.

As soon as they reached the gift shop, Devon seemed to lose his tired state, as he raced around the shop, careful of people, looking at all the stuffed animals. Suddenly he shrieked with excitement.

"This one! Oh, daddies, please?" He begged, looking up with Blaine's inherited puppy eyes that Kurt could just NOT resist.

"Oh fine then." Kurt grinned, picking up the stuffed penguin and taking it to the till.

"Can't you do something about your...son?" The arrogant-looking shop cashier muttered as Devon ran around and squealed with excitement, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt looked down. He hated when people accused of things like that. "He's a kid, excited at the zoo on his BIRTHDAY. Can't you do something about your attitude?" He snapped back.

"Screw you, fag." she smirked and charged him extra for the bear.

Kurt paid for it, his eyes watering. He took Devon's hand and forced himself to smile. He would not let this cow spoil his son's special day.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, noticing something wrong. They got back into the car, Burt driving, with Blaine and Kurt in the back so Devon could chat to Burt.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly so Burt and Devon wouldn't hear.

"I-I'ts nothing. I, I'm just..." Kurt couldn't finish. He spent the rest of the ride crying softly into Blaine's warm shoulder.

Burt pulled into the driveway, switching off the engine. He picked up a now sleeping Devon up and carried him to bed and tucked him in. Kurt had fallen asleep on top of Blaine in the car and Blaine gently shook him awake. Kurt woke up slowly, looking around. "Baby what happened?" Blaine asked, worry in his eyes.

"I...I...She was mean and I felt like I was back in school." He sobbed. "She said I couldn't control Devon and then she said I was a, a fag and I can't...i'm not a fag and I can control Devon, he was just excited!" Kurt sobbed into his chest.

Blaine sighed angrily. This bitch was going to pay. He softly wiped Kurt's cheek, now wet with tears. "It's okay, this girl seems like she has some issues. It's not your fault. I love you." Blaine murmured, lifting up Kurt's chin and kissing him softly. Smiling at Kurt's dazed expression, he opened the car door and held out his hand for Kurt, who took it gladly. They walked up to the door, hands linked, unaware that Burt was watching from Devon's window, wondering where they had got to. Kurt just held on tightly to Blaine, when things like this happened he shut down on himself. He really hated it, but there wasn't a way to control it. Bullies had always been a part of Kurt's life, and people like the cashier just try to prove they always will be. Burt walked down the stairs just as they came in, to meet his son and son-in-law.

"Kurt?" He asked, worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine...I'm just sad about Devon growing up.." Kurt lied, faking a smile. He didn't want his dad to worry about him.

Kurt walked ahead of them and up to his room, just wanting to sleep. Blaine sighed and looked at Burt not really knowing what to say.

"Blaine.." Burt started.

"Some _bitch" _Blaine started, dropping his voice in case Devon or Kurt heard him. "Was being nasty to Kurt and called him, a uh, fag."

Burt sighed and looked down. "He's going to be upset about that or a while." Burt sighed. "He... He's going to need you a lot the next couple of days. I know it's just a word but he... That word symbolizes everything he hates and he got called that so many times. I think his happy family bubble has been burst."

* * *

**SO. For all you lucky American's, GLEE tommorow! If you're a Brit's kid like me and my partner...then...well, sucks for us right!? 1st of October though, so it shouldn't be long! Hope you all liked this chapter. I know it's a bit long and a little angst, but we are trying to update often. See you all on the next chapter haha! 3 x**


	19. Morning Madness

**So chapter 19 is UP! Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 19

Blaine paced the floor, muttering angrily. "I swear...this...I just hate this person. I hate seeing Kurt hurt, and I WILL do something about this. " He reached for the phone. It was about 7pm, and Blaine knew that the Zoo closed at 8pm. He quickly typed in the correct numbers before holding it to his ears.

"Hello, Safari Zoo New York speaking, how can I help you?" A chirpy voice rang down the voice, making Blaine wince a little.

"I want to report a cashier for verbal abuse, please." Blaine asked politely.

Burt sighed and walked upstairs. He knew Blaine was only trying to help but he didn't think it would work. He checked in on Devon who was fast asleep with his new teddy and then checked on Kurt who had curled up on a ball holding Devon's baby blanket. It was something he did when he was upset. Kissing his son's forehead softly and wrapping the blanket around him securely, Burt headed to the living room and sat down, wondering when his family would be given a break. Suddenly, he heard Blaine arguing a little.

"No. Yes sir. No. Why is that? Oh, just screw you." Blaine said bitterly to the phone before chucking it down on the sofa. "Thanks for taking us out today Burt, it was good." And with that, he walked up stairs to go and cuddle with Kurt. The countertenor woke up slightly, sensing Blaine's presence. He wrapped himself around Blaine's loving arms before forcing himself back to sleep. A while later, he was woken up abruptly by the recurring dreams of his high-school torture.

"Kurt! KURT!" Blaine yelled, trying to make Kurt, who had started screaming, calm down.

Kurt kept on screaming, subsiding into sobs as he crashed against Blaine, weeping. Blaine held onto Kurt, squeezing his hand. Suddenly, there was a whimper from the doorway.

"Daddies?" A tired-looking Devon asked, his eyes wide.

"Devon...it's okay, Kurt had a bad dream. Everything's fine." Blaine said, looking down at his upset husband.

"I'll make it better!" Devon promised, jumping up onto their bed, gently taking Blaine's hands away from Kurt's and lifting them in his own. He stared into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes. "It was just a dream, Daddy." He whispered. "I promise, it's okay." He leaned against his father softly, hanging onto him as Kurt fell asleep again, shortly.

"You did a good job baby," Blaine whispered hugging his son softly.

"I sleep here?" Devon yawned.

"Course you can." Blaine kissed his hair and watched as his son fell asleep. Blaine smiled. He loved his family so much. What Devon did with Kurt...was just incredible. He drifted off to sleep shortly after, knowing that Kurt was okay.

* * *

Kurt woke up early the next morning, his whole body aching. He looked down and saw Devon asleep on top of him. He moved him over to Blaine and watched as they cuddled up together before getting up and going to the bathroom where he had a shower. He didn't feel great, he felt sick and disorientated. When he finished, he opened up the glass mirror and looked inside for the toothpaste. Squirting some on, he brushed his teeth thoroughly before spitting it out. He needed to let whatever happened yesterday go. It was the day after Devon's birthday, and they were going to the hospital to donate clothes and toys.

Kurt walked into the bedroom and smiled at how his son and husband were cuddling. He headed to the kitchen to start making some breakfast muffins, as he was really craving them right now. Burt walked in and raised an eyebrow. "The last time you made those you were expecting..."

"Yeah...I know. I, uh. Yeah." Kurt finished, blushing.

"Kurt are you..."

Kurt looked down and shrugged. "I don't know. With everything that has been happening recently I don't know my body could be in such a mess right now."

"Well, you know Blaine and I are right behind you, as well as Devon" Burt smiled, resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder, just as Blaine came down, looking rather groggy. Burt turned around and went to stand in the corner, making some toast.

"Hey beautiful" Blaine smiled, going to kiss Kurt.

"Eew, no, morning breath" Kurt laughed, turning to make a drink.

Blaine pouted and padded out of the kitchen and ran to brush his teeth, getting toothpaste everywhere. When he was finished, he ran back to Kurt and kissed him on the lips laughing, before Kurt could protest.

"Gotcha. Ooh muffins!" Blaine exclaimed, reaching for one.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple. "Love you."

"Love you too." Blaine giggled, grabbing a muffin and sitting at the table, eating.

"Hey Blaine." Burt smiled, coming out from the corner he had been standing at. Blaine choked on his food, not realizing he was there.

"Oh, h-h-hey, B-Burt." Blaine smiled weakly, hoping he hadn't just seen all of that. The look on his face, unfortunately told Blaine otherwise.

Burt rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Cool it kid, I'm used to your behavior." He smirked and sat opposite him. "Devon's still sleeping. I thought maybe when he woke up I could take him to the park... Finn got him a present and it's in the car. I wanted to give it to him."

"Of course. I want to spend some time with Blaine anyway. Burt pulled a face. "Not like that!" Kurt laughed, hitting his father lightly.

"Mmh. Kay." Burt replied, going upstairs to get some warmer clothes on.

"What do you mean, not like that?" Blaine winked, as soon as Burt was out of ear-shot.

"Oh, shut up, you big puppy." Kurt laughed, hugging Blaine before going to get dressed.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this rather fluffy-mania chapter! I'm glad that Kurt's feeling better! And just before either of you mention that I'm "copying x. myownway .x's Behind Those Hazel Eyes, like I've had before in PM, the author of that story is my partner, and she suggested it, so yeah. Don't read if you don't like. Apart from that though, love you all! Have a nice Saturday, or whatever day it is where you are ;)**


	20. Hospitals and Doctors

**(Screams at what happened on TV on Thursday ;)**

Kurt walked back into the kitchen, wearing a pair of dark tight jeans and a simple white t-shirt. He couldn't help it, but he thought his stomach looked a little bigger. Shaking the thought away, he went and sat down on Blaine's lap, who just grinned and hugged him.

"What's with you?" Devon asked, coming down just as Blaine and Kurt kissed briefly. They both laughed, earning a funny look from Devon. "What?" He asked, sweetly.

"Nothing!" They both said simultaneously. "Grandpa Burt's taking you out today." Blaine said, going to help Devon make breakfast. Kurt pouted a little, before getting up as well, missing Blaine's climbed on the chair and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He wasn't a morning person.

"Daddy okay? I made you not scream!" He said proudly.

"Thank you baby." Kurt smiled.

"Okay now?"

"I'm great thanks." Kurt smiled.

Devon giggled "Daddy fat." He poked his belly and as ran off to see his grandpa he missed the hurt look that crossed over Kurt's face.

Blaine widened his eyes. "Devon! " He yelled. "Come back!" Devon walked back in, his face showing confusion.

"Don't call Daddy Kurt fat, that's really mean." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand in his own.

"Oh. I'm sorry Daddy!" Devon cried, hugging Kurt.

Kurt rubbed Devon's back softly. "It's okay baby, go and get dressed for the park. Not your good jeans though." Kurt smiled.

"Kay Daddy." Devon hugged him one more time before walking out to get dressed.

"Kurt..?" Blaine asked, tentatively.

"What?" Kurt snapped, then immediately his face went soft and he began crying. "I'm so sorry."

"Baby what's wrong?" Blaine whispered, crouching on the floor in front of Kurt. He took his hands in his and held them. "Talk to me baby."

"I, I...Devon's comment just upset me...I guess.." Kurt muttered, not looking in Blaine's eyes.

"Are you sure?" You know I'll always be here for you..." Blaine trailed off, seeing Devon come back in the room.

"I'm really really sorry Daddy!" Devon cried, rushing to hug Kurt, nestling in his chest.

"It's okay." Kurt rubbed Devon's back, hoping it would calm him down. "I know you didn't mean it."

"I didn't." Devon snuggled in more.

"Let's go get you dressed so you can go to the park. Finn got you a birthday preset and grandpa is going to give it to you."

"Finns here?" Devon grinned.

"No baby. They'll be up soon though remember?" Kurt replied.

"Yeah!" Devon nodded excitedly.

Kurt smiled as Burt and Devon walked out to the car to get the present. They came back in a few moments later, Burt carrying a large present.

"Oh gosh.." Kurt laughed. "What did he get you, Devon?" Kurt asked, crouching down so he could help Devon with the paper. Together they tore it off, to reveal a big remote controlled truck.

"YAY!" Devon cried. This was something he had wanted for ages, and he had begged his parents for it, but Kurt said it was probably loud and would knock stuff ovger. Devon had sneakily told Finn he wanted it, and clearly, Finn had bought it.

Kurt face palmed himself. He and Finn would need to talk later. Suddenly, Burt spoke up.

"I'm going to go call Carole and Finn and say thanks." Burt grinned, knowing that Devon had been sneaky.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt and rubbed his back. "You have to be very careful with it."

"I will, daddy." He giggled.

"Go and say thank you to Finn." He smiled and Devon ran off.

The whole situation was pretty amusing. Even Kurt managed to crack a smile.

"Let's go and watch TV" Blaine suggested, and they walked into the living room while Devon spoke to Finn.

"It's so cool! You can, like, drive it, and play with it! It lights up" The adults could hear Devon's voice drift in from the kitchen.

Kurt smiled and laid across Blaine on the sofa wrapping his arms around himself. He chuckled softly as he looked through the doors. "He sound excited. Maybe I was too controlling in saying he couldn't have it." Kurt muttered.

"I'm sure it's fine" Blaine smiled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Are you sure your alright?" Blaine asked, sitting up.

Kurt swallowed and snuggled up. "I...I think I might be..."

"Daddy I broke the glass!" Devon screamed as something shattered.

Kurt and Blaine jumped up, their conversation dropped. They ran into the kitchen to find Burt lifting Devon away from what looked like Kurt's best china plate. He looked up and noticed Devon's arm was bleeding badly.

"Crap! We need to get to a hospital!" Kurt cried, his heart pounding.

Devon looked down and screamed when he saw the blood. Blaine stood in the doorway scared. Kurt wrapped the arm in a bandage and tightened it to sop the bleeding. "It's going to be okay baby." Kurt promised.

Burt quickly grabbed a phone and called 911. He was panicking just as much as Blaine and Kurt. Mainly, because he felt like it was his fault. He had asked Devon to get the plates out for Lunch, thinking the family had plastic plates. He hung up after he was sure they were coming. Blaine forward and wrap his arms around the sobbing Devon.

"I'm okay daddy." Devon whispered biting his lip.

The ambulance came and paramedics took him in Blaine and Kurt with him in the back. At the hospital Devon was okay and brave he needed a few stitches but was allowed out that day

The ambulance arrived not long after, and Blaine and Kurt rode in the back, Burt following in his car. At the hospital, Devon was brave and strong, but he needed lots of stitches. He was allowed out after a couple of hours.

"Please bring him back tomorrow, and the day after, We just need to check the wounds in case of infection" The nurse said briskly, looking at Kurt and noticing his stomach looking a little large.

"Uh. Sir? " She asked, beckoning for Kurt to follow him. They went into a private office, Blaine looking over DEvon with Burt. "I presume you're homosexual?" She asked.

"Is it any of your business?" Kurt retorted, clearly pissed off.

"Actually, sir, I'm afraid it is. I was speaking to your husband and I noticed you looking a little...large." She said, her voice softer. "You do understand, that of course, in certain circumstances, men can get pregnant?"

Kurt swallowed and nodded. "My son Devon...I carried him." Kurt whispered.

The nurse nodded. "Would you mind very much if I did a couple of tests?" She asked calmly.

"Not at all.." Kurt said nervously. Blaine was wondering what was going on, and if this had anything to do with the problem Kurt was talking about before they got interrupted. Burt looked over at Blaine and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure everything is fine." He said, holding Devon closer, who was reading a story, with a little difficulty, about a snail. It was pretty cute.

Back at the office, Kurt had been asked to lay down while the nurse examined his stomach. "Well. I have good news for you, unless you would rather it be bad news." The nurse said, finishing up.

"Am I p-p-pregnant?" Kurt asked, his voice waverly.

"Yes. I would like you to come back in, on Friday at 5pm. Is that alright for you?" The nurse asked, helping Kurt up. He nodded, and walked out of the office. He sat down on one of the blue cotton chairs, waiting for something to happen. He and Blaine had been talking about having another baby for a while, but with everything going on was now really a good time?

"Are you feeling better?" Kurt asked Devon, a bit unsure.

"Yeah! I'm fine" Devon smiled, tracing his stitches with his finger.

"Good..." Kurt muttered, his thoughts elsewhere. They walked out of the waiting room after the nurse came back and told them she would like to see Devon on Tuesday. They piled into Burt's car, and Devon got in the front, so he could look at all the cars better. Kurt just lay on Blaine's shoulder, snuggling in and eventually falling asleep. Half an hour later, Burt had pulled into the driveway, leaving Kurt and Blaine in the car. Devon got out and rushed to the house to play with his toys.

"Blaine." Kurt started, pulling his seatbelt off.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied, doing the same and reaching to open the door. Kurt pulled his arm back and looked at him, fear in his eyes. "Oh god, what happened?" Blaine asked, his heart pounding.

"The nurse noticed I l-looked bigger, and s-she did a t-t-test and she s-said I was p-pre-pregnant" Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just sat there, mouth open before he shut it quickly and rubbed Kurt's back.

"This is good, isn't it?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt in the eyes, after Kurt had stopped crying.

"I, I guess so. It's just...I nearly lost Devon, when I was last pregnant. I don't want it to happen again, and I don't think it's such a good idea, especially with whats been going on right now."

Kurt walked out of the office and sighed. He and Blaine had been talking about having another baby for a while but with everything going on was now really a good time? He walked over an sat beside Devon feeling a little lost.

"Are you feeling better?" Kurt asked Devon, a bit unsure.

"Yeah! I'm fine" Devon smiled, tracing his stitches with his finger.

"Good..." Kurt muttered, his thoughts elsewhere. They walked out of the waiting room after the nurse came back and told them she would like to see Devon on Tuesday. They piled into Burt's car, and Devon got in the front, so he could look at all the cars better. Kurt just lay on Blaine's shoulder, snuggling in and eventually falling asleep. Half an hour later, Burt had pulled into the driveway, leaving Kurt and Blaine in the car. Devon had fallen asleep, thanks to the anesthetic.

"Blaine." Kurt started, pulling his seat belt off.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied, doing the same and reaching to open the door. Kurt pulled his arm back and looked at him, fear in his eyes. "Oh god, what happened?" Blaine asked, his heart pounding.

"The nurse noticed I l-looked bigger, and s-she did a t-t-test and she s-said I was p-pre-pregnant" Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just sat there, mouth open before he shut it quickly and rubbed Kurt's back.

"This is good, isn't it?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt in the eyes, after Kurt had stopped crying.

"I, I guess so. It's just...I nearly lost Devon, when I was last pregnant. I don't want it to happen again, and I don't think it's such a good idea, especially with whats been going on right now."

"I think we would be amazing parents for our baby, I think we can handle it. Everything that's happened recently just prove's that we can handle it Kurt, you're my everything and we can do this. I know there are risks but we got through it with Devon. We can do it again..."

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine close. "I love you so much," He said, before getting out of the car.

"I love you." Blaine said softly. He walked down to the house with Kurt, Burt holding Devon. "We'll be okay right?" Kurt whispered.

"Always." Blaine murmured, not wanting to wake up Devon. When Burt had finished putting Devon to bed, he sat down with Blaine and Kurt in the living room.

"Dad. I uh, have something to tell you..."

* * *

** WOAH. 2000 words? Hahah Thanks to all of you who are still reading this, and especially "Amy" who sent in a guest review and told me how she loved this story :) Thanks everyone! 3**


	21. Telling Devon

Chapter 21.

"It's okay kiddo I know. Congratulations." Burt smiled squeezing his hand.

Blaine opened his mouth in surprise. "How did you...?"

"Guessed. Mainly cause Kurt got called into the office, Devon saying that comment, you looking so distant and hanging back with Blaine in the car." Burt winked, laughing at their shocked faces. "Anyway, I'm happy for you guys. What do you want it to be?"

Kurt smiled and snuggled back against Blaine "I don't know. I just want it to be healthy. Our little bump." Kurt smiled.

"I want a girl!" Blaine squealed.

"Me too!" Kurt giggled. He linked fingers with Blaine and smiled at Burt. "I'm feeling a bit better about it all now, thank goodness."

"When do we tell Devon then?" Blaine asked.

"Soon. He'll probably start noticing that daddy is getting the size of a house..." Kurt pouted.

"You're not that big yet." Blaine grinned.

"Thanks." Kurt chuckled. "Soon though like..." Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah. I can't wait!" Blaine giggled, like an excited puppy.

Burt chuckled. "Well, I'm going to go to the shops. It's only 3 pm and I really need to get some croissants."

"Croissants? Really, dad?" Kurt asked, suppressing a laugh.

"Yeah, you know you have no good food left in the house and the ones with chocolate in are Devon's favourite..."

"Okay." Kurt shrugged. "Can you get some chips. Cheesy ones...?"

"You hate those ones..." Burt said, confused.

"I really fancy them..." Kurt muttered, blushing.

"Oh fine..." Burt smiled, grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

Blaine looked at Kurt and laughed. "Cheesy Chips?" He asked, grinning.

"Oh shut up" Kurt replied playfully.

"Can't you crave chocolate chip pancakes? 'Cause they were yummy..."

"Maybe I'll have them for breakfast. Kurt smiled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's chin.

"You missed my lips." Blaine pouted.

"Never mind." Kurt giggled.

They spent the next hour watching TV, messing around and just being silly together. They were just finishing watching Moulin Rouge when Devon came in, giggling mysteriously.

"Why are you so happy?" Blaine asked, lifting Devon up.

"I'm happy because I love you." Devon smiled and sat between the two of them. "And and I didn't do a wee in my bed!" He cheered. They had been trying to get Devon to stop wetting the bed and he hadn't been too good at it.

"You're not wearing a pull up?"

"No grandpa musta forgot." Devon giggled.

Kurt smiled, proud. "I have news for you."

"Ooh!" Devon cried, excited to find out what it was. Blaine glanced at Kurt, flashing him a quick smile.

"You're getting a little brother or sister!" Blaine cried, grinning.

Devon frowned adorably and looked between Kurt and Blaine and shook his head. "Don't want one." He sighed.

"Why not? Don't you think it will be fun to have someone else to play with?" Kurt asked, this really wasn't what he was expecting.

"No...Cause you'll love it more."

"Hey!" Blaine said shaking his head. "Never love anyone more then you, we'll love you both the same."

"But..." Devon shook his head again. "I'm sleepy still."

"Want a story?" Kurt asked quietly.

"No. Want Grandpa." Devon mumbled and stormed off.

Kurt stared at Blaine with tears in his eyes, what were they going to do?

* * *

"It'll be okay." Blaine murmured. "He'll come around." It was an hour or so later, spent by sitting in silence and flicking through the channels on TV.

"I don't know Blaine, he seemed pretty upset." Kurt replied, tears falling down his face. "I'm going to have a nap. Love you" And with that Kurt walked to their room, his heart dropping. Burt came in a few moments after Kurt and Devon had left.

"Where are the others?" Burt asked, dropping a plastic bag full of grocery's on the table.

"Me and Kurt decided to tell Devon about Kurt, and he got really upset and left. Then Kurt went to take a nap, so now I'm alone" Blaine joked sadly.

"Want to help me with the shopping?" Burt asked.

"Not really..." Blaine laughed. "Okay then." He gave in, and got up to help his father-in-law.

"Do you think Kurt and Devon will be okay?" Blaine asked, sighing as he put away shopping.

"I'm sure. I know it." Burt promised. "Devon is probably scared that he wont get as much attention and Kurt is just a hormonal mess."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Blaine laughed.

"I won't." he winked.

They continued to stack and put away the food and other items Burt had brought. A while later, Devon came down crying.

"What wrong?" Blaine asked, beginning to panic.

"I was really mean! I'm sorry daddy...I do want a baby brother or sister but I just don't wanna be left out and I know that is really selfish but I love you and I don't wanna be ignored." Devon cried, rushing into Blaine's arms. Burt looked at Blaine and smiled. It was just a matter of time before Kurt came around.

"It's alright baby. I promise, we'll treat you AND this baby the exact same. And you can help out!" Blaine replied, hugging Devon.

Blaine smiled and kissed Devon's hair. "You have to tell this to daddy though. He was a bit upset earlier. He might be a bit stressed because of the baby and more tired so we have to do a good job of looking after him."

"I can do that." He nodded.

"Good." Blaine said, releasing Devon so he could play with his trucks.

Devon grinned and ran forward to push all of the trucks around. He hadn't realized how loud he was playing until Kurt came in looking so tired.

"Hey guys..." Kurt mumbled, going to sit next to Blaine and cuddling into him, still tired.

"Daddy?" Devon asked, his voice soft.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied, lifting his head up a little.

"I'm sorry for being mean earlier. I really want a sibling" Devon smiled, and went to hug Kurt.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it.." Kurt said, rubbing Devon's back.

"Actually...I did. A little!" Devon hastily replied, seeing Kurt's hurt face. "I do really want a sister or a brother, but I don't wanna be left out."

"Oh Devon, you know we love you too much for that!" Kurt cried, laughing slightly.

Kurt smiled and kissed Devon's hair. "Everything will be the same. Me and your daddy will still spoil you more than we should. You'll still have your big bedroom with lots of toys. Only there will be a little baby crawling around. And sometimes you'll have to be extra big and help us out. But you will be such an amazing big brother you won't mind that at all." Kurt said softly, grinning when Devon looked so proud of himself.

"I'mma be the best!" Devon declared.

"You already are" Blaine laughed. They had dinner a few hours later, discussing what the baby would look like and what he or she would wear.

"I'm so excited!" Devon giggled. He really was.

"I know." Blaine said. "You're going to make a great brother!"

* * *

The next morning Blaine woke up in an empty bed. The sheets were still warm so Kurt mustn't have left long ago. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost nine, Blaine smiled at the thought of his husband letting him have a lie in. He walked into the lounge as stopped when he heard voices. "I don't want you to go, dad." Kurt's voice was soft and sad and made Blaine's heart ache.

"I know kiddo but you're fine. Blaine's fine. And Devon's fine. You can do this now."

"But what if he relapses, what if the scans were wrong and he's not okay..." Blaine could tell that Kurt was crying now and wanted to go and tell him that he was fine and he could handle this.

"He won't. You're strong kiddo you can handle it. Just don't worry. You have this little bump to look after. Which means you need to eat properly."

"I do.." Kurt whined.

"You haven't had a full meal since I've been here." Burt cut him off. "I need to get back to the shop. But if you need me to come back up, I will."

"Okay." Kurt whispered. He sounded calmer now which made Blaine feel more at ease. He chose that moment to pretend he just woke up and walk into the room.

"Hey Kurt, Burt" Blaine said softly, swiftly hugging Kurt before turning to Burt. "Are you leaving?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to sound like he was listening in.

"Yeah...I need to get back to the shop, and Carole. Seeing Finn wouldn't hurt" Burt winked at Kurt, making him laugh. "I really want to stay, but there are things that have to be done. And anyway, you guys will be fine, I promise! Call me, whatever happens, okay?" Burt smiled, hugging Kurt.

Kurt wrapped her arms around him tighter. He really didn't want him to go but he knew he had to. "I'll take care of him. He'll be fine." Blaine promised squeezing Kurt's shoulder. Kurt moved away from his dad and wrapped himself around Blaine.

"I said goodbye to Devon before I dropped him off at his friends. I'll see you too soon." Burt said, hugging them both before moving towards the door.

"Bye." Kurt whispered, his tone breaking Blaine's heart.

Kurt and Blaine waved goodbye to Burt who left to get in his car. It didn't take long for Kurt to break down against Blaine's chest.

"Shh.." Blaine said, in an attempt to calm the other down, unsuccessfully.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Kurt cried, looking up. "What if something h-happens again? I don't think I would be able to handle it if you...left..." Kurt muttered, burying himself in Blaine's shoulder.

"I promise, everything will be alright. I won't let anything happen." Blaine said soothingly.

"Okay" Kurt whispered, believing him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this rather, uhm, depressing chapter! Have a nice weekend! I most certainly will ;) -KeepCalmAndKlaine & . x myownway x .**


	22. The Hardest Word To Say Is Goodbye

**So this is Chapter 22! GUESS WHAT!? I know it may not seem like much to you, but, we have finally reached 10,000 views/visitors! That's amazing :) I am so happy! Thank you all for sticking to this story, and to us. We appreciate it, and we love writing this story. Thank you :) -KeepCalmAndKlaine & x . myownway . x**

_Chapter 22_

"Devon is at his play date all day, why don't we curl up on the sofa, put on some TV and just snuggle? I can order in from the little diner you like, just have a relaxing day me and you." Blaine offered after he had managed to relax Kurt.

"I'd like that." Kurt whispered.

"Good. I'll make us some sandwiches for breakfast okay?"

"Kay." Kurt whispered. "Love you Blaine."

"And I love you." Blaine kissed his forehead and walked out of the room towards the kitchen to make his and Kurt's favorite sandwiches. He made them fairly quick and came back into the living room to find Kurt was snuggled into the sofa, his eyes tied and distant.

Blaine grabbed their favorite snuggle blanket and walked over to him. Blaine wrapped Kurt up in it and broke some of the sandwich off and brought it to Kurt's mouth. "Open up" He giggled.

Kurt looked at Blaine and rolled his eyes, smiling and opening his mouth, allowing Blaine to place the delicious food in. Kurt closed his mouth, softly chewing the sandwich. "This is good." Kurt mumbled, nestling himself into Blaine, who just smiled. They got settled, and then Blaine realized he left the TV controller in the kitchen.

"Oh, I have to get the remote." Blaine murmured, getting up.

"No, don't go..." Kurt grinned, pulling Blaine back down and kissing him softly.

Blaine moaned softly against Kurt's lips and ran a hand up and down his side resting on his hips. "Love you." Blaine breathed against his lips.

"I love you too" Kurt giggled, feeling so much better now. He relaxed and then looked up at Blaine with puppy eyes.

"Oh fine," Blaine sighed. "But you owe me" He got up and walked to the kitchen to grab the controller. When he got in the kitchen he looked around before spotting it lying next to the toaster. Picking it up, he smiled and walked back to Kurt, jumping in beside him and chucking the remote at him.

"Ow!" Kurt feigned the pain, but his face broke into a smile. He snuggled back into Blaine, putting the TV on. He pressed play and curled up on Blaine's chest, sighing softly and smiling. His head still heard with the pain of having to say goodbye, but this was definitely helping. After a while, Kurt had closed his eyes and fallen asleep. Blaine smiled and looked down, turning down the volume so it wouldn't disturb Kurt. They stayed like that for a couple of hours, Kurt sleeping, Blaine watching the news. Soon, it was time to pick Devon up. Blaine woke Kurt up gently so he wouldn't panic when he saw Blaine wasn't around.

"I'm going to get Devon, alright?" Blaine asked softly, collecting his coat.

"Oh okay. Love you..." Kurt murmured, falling asleep again. Blaine smiled, and wrapped his arms around him before pressing a kiss to his forehead and leaving.

* * *

"Daddy I had lots of fun. I had pancakes and me and Evan made chocolate chip cookies. Then we played in his sandpit. I want a sandpit! Can we get one?" Devon asked in one big breath. Blaine chuckled.

"We'll have to talk to Daddy Kurt about that, alright? Oh, and when we get home, please be quiet, he's trying to sleep and I want him to rest okay?" Blaine asked, receiving a determined nod from Devon. When they did get home however, they were completely shocked' Kurt had gotten up and was making dinner, seemingly fine.

"Daddy!" Devon cried, rushing to hug Kurt. "I haven't seen you in days"

"Hey you!" Kurt chuckled. He picked Devon up and kissed his hair. "I saw you yesterday silly."

"Well I missed you." Devon nodded. He climbed up and sat on the side and took off his converses. "Daddy can we get a sand pit? Evan has a sandpit! And we made sand castles!"

"We'll see. Where would we put it?"

"In my room!" Devon nodded.

Kurt let out a short laugh. "Maybe" He grinned, turning off the oven and pulling out a tray full of chips and chicken slices.

"YAY! Chicken!" Devon cried, rushing to the table which sat in the corner of the long kitchen.

Kurt chuckled softly at his son. "Your favorite. Would you like spaghetti hoops or beans?"

"Hoops!" Devon cheered. "I want a little bit of hoops and then some broccoli."

"Really?" Blaine frowned.

"Blaine." Kurt laughed and put some broccoli on. "Don't discourage the boy from his vegetables."

"Fine as long as I don't have to eat it." Blaine grinned.

"You really should Blaine" Kurt scolded, setting a plate down in front of Devon before preparing a plate for himself and Blaine.

Blaine grinned and poured some juice for them all. "I'm having wine." Devon giggled.

"What?" Blaine frowned.

"It's a big boy juice..."

"I know what it is. But your not big enough..." Blaine said, puzzled.

"Am too!" Devon protested.

"Darling, you aren't" Kurt said softly. "It'll mess up your head. You can have some juice and pretend it's wine though!"

"I had it at Evan's house! It tasted funny." Devon argued.

"WHAT!?" Kurt cried, jumping up in his seat.

"Yeah! It was dark purple, and Evan gave the bottle to me and said it was his mommy's favorite drink, and we drank some..." Devon said cautiously, suddenly scared of Kurt's change of tone.

Kurt pulled away from the table and grabbed his jacket to go downstairs to his neighbor where Devon had been earlier. He was ready to scream at them.

"Honey we'll talk to them later." Blaine said trying to calm Kurt down.

"No! Our son, had ALCOHOL! Do you KNOW how BAD this IS!?" Kurt cried out, his face red.

"Calm down! I know this is bad, I know! But think of our little baby! You don't want him or her hurt because of this, do you?" Blaine asked.

"You know what? Your right. I'll just leave it and hope our son doesn't die of blood poisoning, or WORSE!" Kurt yelled, and walked outside.

Blaine sighed and ran a hand over his face. Devon frowned and looked at Blaine. "Why does wine taste like Ribena?"

"What...?" Blaine asked, his heart dropping.

"It tasted like 'Bena." Devon said sucking his lip.

Blaine groaned. This could go two ways. "Devon? Are absolutely 100% SURE it was wine? Cause Daddy Kurt is getting a little stressed..."

"Tasted like Ribena. But Evan kept on saying wine." Devon frowned his bottom lip sticking out in a pout at the thought of him upsetting Kurt "I'm so sorry." He sobbed, breaking down.

"No...it's alright. Lemme just go talk to him. Stay here, alright?" Blaine said, rushing out the door. He looked around and then over the balcony. Suddenly, he heard a sniffle come from the left side of him. Turning, he saw a very upset Kurt sat in the dark outside their apartment. "Kurt, please listen to me."

"No, I, I, don't want to" Kurt mumbled, turning away.

"Kurt please! Devon said it was Ribena!" Blaine blurted out. _Well, he indicated that it was Ribena, even if he didn't say anything..._

"What?" Kurt asked, freezing.

"He said it tasted and smelled like Ribena, and then he broke down crying because he thought he was upsetting you."

"Oh my gosh. I feel so stupid..."

"Don't." Blaine said soothingly. "It wasn't your fault, Devon was just...maybe being a little careless of his words." Kurt clung to Blaine sobbing against him. Blaine held onto him tightly and rubbed his back soothingly. "It's going to be okay. Hormones." He assured Kurt.

"Let's go back inside. It'll be warmer" Blaine suggested, helping Kurt up and leading him back inside.

Kurt followed Blaine, blinking sadly when he saw Devon sobbing, head down on the table.

"Devon, I'm so sorry. Are you sure it was Ribena you drank though?" Kurt asked gently, his voice full of sadness.

"Yes." Devon whispered his body shaking from crying so much. "I don't like Ribena anymore." He sobbed

"You can still like Ribena silly." Kurt replied, hugging the sobbing child. "Do you want to finish your dinner?"

Devon shook his head. "Not hungry." He sniffles rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Oh" Kurt said softly, picking up the half-empty plate and placing it in the fridge. "Do you want to go to bed or watch a movie?"

"No, I wanna sleep." Devon murmured, walking slowly to his bedroom.

Kurt sighed and looked down. He walked into the bedroom and curled under the blanket. How could he have another baby if he couldn't even raise Devon properly?

* * *

In the living room, Blaine sat, feeling disoriented and upset. This evening hadn't gone quite as well as he had hoped.

After a little while Kurt headed into the living room and curled around Blaine. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I ruined our night. I shouldn't have gone off. I didn't mean it, I was just scared." Kurt curled up around Blaine and sighed tiredly. "I can't control what I'm thinking and how I'm acting. My hormones are all over the place and in so scared and I'm making such an idiot of myself. Everything just feels like it's going wrong." Kurt whispered, his anxiety rising. He was scared he was going to have a panic attack.

"No, It's not! You have a perfect son, another child on the way, and an amazing husband" Blaine paused so Kurt could laugh. "A great apartment, a fantastic job, and a a healthy lifestyle. I promise you Kurt, you have a life many men and woman can only _dream _of having."

"I, I know. It's just, Devon seemed so upset. I shouldn't have been so dramatic, I should have listened to him and heard the full story before jumping to conclusions." Kurt mumbled, a fresh tear rolling down his cheek.

"He probably won't even remember it tomorrow morning. Come on, you should get some sleep, it's 8 pm and I want you to rest properly." Blaine said, helping Kurt up. As they left the living room, Blaine switched the light off and closed the curtains before going to check on Devon. He was fast asleep and had his thumb in his mouth, his arms wrapped around his favorite teddy. Kurt fell asleep against Blaine that night, wrapped in his loving arms.

* * *

**Well, that was an interesting chapter! If any of you are struggling to find a good "Glee" source, I would suggest this AMAZING site where you can listen to glee songs for free, on a radio playing ALL AROUND THE WORLD. It's amazing, they play such random songs, even songs from the last 2 episodes. It's 'totally awesome!'**

**Type "Glee Radio" into Google, and the first one that shows up, "Glee Radio, " should be the one :)**

**Hope you liked this chapter, can you imagine a drunk Devon? Oh my gosh. It would just...I can't even... **


	23. At The Park

**2 updates in one day! Hope you enjoy this :)**

Chapter 23

Kurt fell asleep that night with Blaine in his arms. It felt nice to be held and he loved the feeling of him around him. He woke up before Blaine and smiled. He pressed a light kiss to his nose and headed into the kitchen. He still felt a bit of a mess but he knew he had to pull himself together, if not for anything but his family. He made Blaine's favorite breakfast, pancakes and fruit and then made Devon's favorite; waffles with chocolate sauce and banana. He didn't normally let Devon eat this but he had a lot to make up for. He set out Devon's favorite toys in the living room making a track for his large truck and grabbed obstacles for him to drive it around. He was going to have a good day today. He checked the time and saw no one would be up for an hour so he sat with his laptop and did some work, sending it to his boss, and by the time he had finished writing a fashion article Devon came in the room, his hair a mess and his pajamas all twisted.

"I smell waffles..."

"I know, I made some for you" Kurt smiled, taking the waffles out of the fridge and heating them up. "Do you want them now?"

"Yes yes yes!" Devon cried, making grabby hands at the delicious food. Kurt pulled it out of his reach.

"What do you say?" Kurt asked softly, Devon needed to remember his manners, no matter what the circumstance.

"Sorry, please!" Devon said politely, asking for the food. Kurt set it down gladly, eating some with him while they waited for Blaine, who arrived a few minutes later, looking very much like Devon, with his scruffy hair and his tired eyes.

"I smell pancakes." He said, sitting down at the table. Kurt burst into laughter. "What?" Blaine asked, clearly confused. "Is there no pancakes?"

"No, it's just when Devon came down, he said the exact same thing but with waffles ,and he looked and acted like you just did. You definitely are his son" Kurt joked.

"Well, of course" Blaine smiled, reaching across to kiss Kurt lightly before going to make a drink.

Kurt smiled happily watching his favorite boys in the world eat. "When you finished you can put your lazy clothes on Devon. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Devon asked around a mouthful of waffles.

"You'll see." Kurt grinned.

"Love you dad." Devon smiled, wiping his chocolate covered mouth on his hand before rushing out to the bedroom to get changed.

Blaine looked confused again. "What's the surprise?" He whispered comically.

"Its a surprise!" Kurt whispered back, getting up and grinning at the things he had planned. After all three of them were dress casually, they walked into the living room. It wasn't a big surprise but he had learned with his son that the word surprise meant whatever was planned would be a hundred more times exciting. And that's exactly why happened when Devon saw the front room and the cars and the little obstacle course Kurt had made for him.

"Wow! I can practice my driving!" Devon cheered.

"You can. And soon when we know you won't hit anything we can take it to the park."

"I won't break anything this time I promise."

"It's okay I moved anything breakable and valuable away from you." Kurt smiled. He pulled Blaine over to the sofa. "I'll be fine watching him if you wanna do some work." Kurt offered.

"Oh...are you sure?" Blaine asked, kind of wanting to play with Devon.

"Yeah, I did some this morning." Kurt nodded.

"Oh." Blaine said. "I kind of, uh, wanted to play with Devon" He said sheepishly.

Kurt laughed. "Alright then"

They spent the rest of the morning just messing around and playing. After a simple lunch of sandwiches and orange juice (Devon had refused the Ribena), they had decided to go out to the park. When they got there, Devon let out a little squeal of excitement when he saw Evan. Kurt swallowed and bit his tounge, wanting togo give his parents a piece of his mind, but there really wasn't any need, and the day was going so well already. Anyway, Devon had pretty much said it wasn't wine that he drank, so there was no harm done. Not wanting to risk messing up his designer skinny jeans, Kurt sat on the bench and played games on his phone, looking up occasionally to see that Evan, Devon and Blaine were all playing together. A couple of moments after Kurt had finished a level on_Candy Crush, _he was approached by Evan's mother.

"Hi." She said shyly. Kurt switched off his phone and put it in his pocket, not wanting to be rude. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. Evan told us that he was playing with 'Wine'" She made quotation marks with her fingers "And we got really angry and then he said it tasted like Ribena, and that he was sorry, and that he didn't think it really was wine"

Kurt burst out laughing, despite the situation. "That's exactly what happened at my house last night. Oh well, no harm done right?" Kurt got up and smiled at the lady.

Blaine left the two boys alone for a while and headed over to Kurt who was talking to Evan's Mom, they seemed to be talking and laughing with each other and that was a good thing. Honestly, Blaine had been worried when he saw them together, Kurt probably would have lost it at some point.

"Hey what's up?" Blaine grinned sitting beside Kurt.

"Nothing, we're just planning another play date."

"Oh?" Blaine grinned. Just as he was about to ask when, Evan's mother - Camilla's phone went off and she was explaining that she couldn't leave the park to go to work because of her son.

"We'll look after him." Kurt mouthed, earning a raised eyebrow from Blaine.

"Do you mind?" Camilla asked a little panicked. Kurt knew she had a stressful job at the hospital, and beneath the mud and the cheap jeans, Evan was a good kid, he made Devon smile and that was enough.

"We'd love to watch Evan." Blaine smiled.

"Thank you. I'll be there soon." She ended the call and looked relieved at them. "I don't know how long I'll be..."

"Well there's plenty of room, if Evan gets tired he can sleep the night, just call." Kurt assured her, knowing if it was them she would do the same.

"Okay. Thank you so much!" She said, going over to tell Evan about the plans. His face seemed to fall at the idea of having to leave the park, but when she mentioned that he would be able to stay and go to Devon's house after, he seemed pretty content with the idea. After Camilla had left, Kurt and Blaine stayed on the bench and played on Kurt's phone together, looking up occasionally at the two boys who seemed to be having lots of fun with Devon's truck. Suddenly, there was a cry of annoyance.

"It's mine!" Devon cried as a big boy approached them. Kurt and Blaine looked up suddenly at the sound of their little boy.

"No, faggot, it's mine." The big kid laughed, and picked up the truck. "Go cry to your fag parents."

"No. GIVE IT TO ME!" Devon yelled, pushing the boy hard. The taller boy stumbled backwards before catching himself, revenge in his eyes. He stormed forwards and pushed Devon over hard, and Evan, before walking off, breaking off piece of the truck and laughing. Kurt and Blaine arrived, having rushed to the boys as soon as Devon cried out, but the park was so large it took a while to get there.

"What the..." Blaine started, hatred in his eyes. He got up from where he was kneeling, and ran over to the bigger boy. Kurt sat in shock, brushing off the boys's and not noticing that his husband was gone before he heard Blaine's unmistakable voice.

"That belongs to my son." Blaine snapped, he had cornered the boys by the slide and now they weren't looking so tough. "You, DO NOT treat little children like that, he is four years old!" Blaine screamed, he grabbed the truck from their hands. "It's broken, do you know how much that cost? Do you?" The boy shook their heads and looked up at a woman who was rushing over to them. "Is this your kid?" Blaine snapped.

"Yes what seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is he just pushed over my four year old boy, and his friend, broke their toy, snatched off them, and called me a fag! Do you have any idea how hurt my son and my pregnant husband is because of him?"

"No...I..."

"This cost $50, I would like the money for it." Blaine snapped.

"We...Of course." She nodded looking at her son with a glare. "It's coming straight from his money pot."

"Do you know you haven't once apologized about your son's behavior, or got your son to apologize." Blaine snapped as she handed him the money for the toy.

"Well..."

"Don't bother, I don't want your apology. If anything like this happens again I'm going to the police." Blaine stalked off and rushed over to Kurt, Devon and Evan who all looked like they were ready to cry.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, setting down the truck and helping everyone up. After he got a positive response, he nodded. "Do you want to stay and play or do you want to go home?" He asked gently.

"Home" Devon whispered, eyeing his broken toy.

"Don't worry about that, I can replace it" Blaine said, comforting the torn little boy. He extended a hand to Kurt and Devon, who both took it. Devon took Evan's hand, and they got into the car that was parked outside the playground.

Blaine watched as Devon curled up around Evan in the back seat. Evan was a good kid, a little imaginative and boisterous at times but he made Devon smile. "We can have pizza for dinner tonight?" Blaine offered.

"I like pizza." Evan said excitedly.

"Sorted then, Devon what do you think?" Blaine asked, stopping at a red light to turn and look at Devon, he had fallen asleep against Evan, his fists curled into his shirt.

"I think Devon likes pizza too. He can have some of mine." Evan smiled happily.

Kurt looked at Blaine and grinned, was it too soon to play match maker?

* * *

Blaine lifted Devon out of the car once they got out and Kurt helped Evan out. "Do you really have a baby in your belly?"

"I do." Kurt smiled.

"That's cool." Evan grinned.

"Did Devon tell you?"

"Yup. He said he was scared but a baby would be okay if the baby didn't cry."

"He said he was scared?" Kurt asked sadly.

"Just in case the baby was mean." Evan nodded. "But I said babies are not mean just little. and you wouldn't let the baby be mean."

"That's right we wouldn't." Kurt smiled.

"I'm hungry." Evan yawned.

"We'll order pizza soon." Kurt smiled ruffling his hair.

"Okay. Can I play with Devon?" Evan asked, opening the door wider for Kurt to pass through. Kurt nodded in thanks and set Devon down on the sofa.

"I'm not sure. Let's wait until he wakes up, alright?"

Evan pouted and tapped his foot dramatically, when Devon didn't wake up he walked over to the book chest and took out a book to read it.

Blaine curled up around Kurt kissing his cheek. "Pizza will be here soon."

"Good. I'm hungry" Kurt laughed. He untangled himself from Blaine and got up, getting the plates and drinks ready. Eventually, the doorbell rang, and Kurt was glad to accept the two large pizza's they had ordered. Although the pizza was going to completely ruin his clear complexion, he didn't care. His boy's deserved a treat.

Evan looked up at the pizza and grinned, he gently woke Devon up and took his hand. They walked to the kitchen together. "We're hungry daddy don't eat it all!" Devon pouted sitting beside Kurt.

Kurt feigned shock. "Hey! I couldn't all this pizza anyway" He grinned and handed out the pizza, along with chips and beans. They ate in silence until suddenly Blaine spoke up.

"I should talk to Camilla. Ask her if Evan is staying over..." He finished his pizza and chips and placed the plate in the dishwasher. "Be right back." He left to go talk to her.

"I wanna stay over." Evan said looking up at Kurt with wide eyes. "Mommy just sleeps and it's boring."

"Well Mommy might have to work so you can stay over, if not you can stay over another time?" Kurt offered.

"Kay." Evan grinned.

Blaine returned a few minutes later. "She said she is done with work, but if Evan wants to stay over, than he can. I explained about what happened" He added in a whisper to Kurt as he sat back down.

"I think we should let him stay, if anything it will mean Devon isn't thinking too much about what's going on and I can run to the toy shop later for a new truck so he won't really be too upset?"

"Sounds like a plan baby."

* * *

**A/N :I'll hopefully update soon, maybe Wednesday, or Thursday. It's my birthday on the 14th! So excited :)**


	24. Babies

**Chapter 24**

**8 MONTHS LATER**

Kurt smiled. It was a Friday, and that meant Blaine would be coming home earlier. Snuggling into the sofa, he turned on the News. There wasn't much on, just some random stories about the government.

"Boring" Kurt feign yawned. He had switched over to cartoon's when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, making him gasp. Kurt moaned loudly as his whole body erupted in pain. Something was happening. He felt the baby push down and he whimpered loudly. Something was wrong. He grabbed his phone, sobbing when Blaine didn't answer. He was going into labor. He was going into labor and he was alone. He rang for an ambulance. Screaming for Blaine, but there was no answer. The ambulance came and he was soon taken to hospital.

"I can't do it without Blaine." Kurt cried, his breath short.

"It's alright, we'll call him" The nurse reassured him, looking on Kurt's phone for the number. She quickly found it, pressing dial.

Four miles away, Blaine was sat in a large Music room, watching over a couple of students practice a song on keyboard when his phone rang with Kurt's special ringtone.

"Hello?" Blaine could hear a few girls giggling, saying its Kurt and making kissing noises. Rolling his eyes, he put a finger to his lips. That's what he got for teaching high school girls. "Oh my god.." The girls fell instantly silent at his change of tone. "I, I'll be right there" He hung up.

"Whats wrong Mr Anderson-Hummel?" They said, worried.

"N-Nothing. Can you look after the class for a moment, Hannah?" He asked in a rush, running out to see the principal. He arrived, out of breath and shaking. "Sir, I need to leave - Family crisis."

Mr Gomez looked up. "Oh right. Is it Kurt?" Blaine nodded. "Okay then. I'll call a sub"

Blaine rushed outside and got into his car, fumbling for the engine switch. He eventually found it and drove as quickly as possible to the hospital. When he got there, as calmly as he could manage, he said his name and Kurt's name, nodding when the receptionist pointed in the right direction.

"I was trying to call. And I was trying to get you but no one was answering." Kurt sobbed as Blaine ran into the room over to where Kurt lay.

"I'm here now. It's okay." Blaine whispered, his heart pounding.

"It wasn't this painful last time" Kurt cried, hanging onto Blaine.

"I know, I love you..." Blaine murmured, squeezing Kurt's hand tight.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tighter sobbing. "I'm scared." He sobbed.

"I know, but it's okay. It's all going to be okay."

Kurt groaned. He had to have a C-section since he was male and there wasn't really any other way.

"You're ready" The doctor smiled at him. "Were going to put you to sleep for a couple of minutes so you won't feel any pain."

Although Kurt really wanted to see his baby born, he didn't think he could take much more pain. "Okay"

He was given some weird looking pills. "They will help?" He asked the doctor.

"Yes. They will make you fall asleep for half an hour, and then you will wake up" He replied, passing Kurt a plastic cup of water.

"Alright." Kurt consented, freezing when he remembered something. "Blaine, we need someone to pick up Devon!"

"It's alright, I'll do it. I love you" Blaine said reassuringly, going out into the hall so he could phone Camilla. "Kurt's gone into labor! I'm wondering if you can pick up Devon when you pick up Evan and look after him for a while? I'll be there around 6 pm tonight. " He nodded as Camilla said something in reply. "Okay, thank you so so much!"

* * *

It had been an hour and Blaine was told he wasn't allowed to go into the room and all he had to do was wait. He phoned Burt and they would be up tomorrow if they could get a flight, but since Kurt was early, they hadn't planned on coming yet for a few more weeks. Blaine felt as though he had been waiting years before a nurse came out and smiled.

"Blaine, would you like to come and meet your daughter?"

Blaine's heart soared and his tears filled with eyes. "D-Daughter?" He asked.

"Yep" She smiled, ushering him inside. When Blaine was inside, he saw his little girl in a cot near Kurt's bed, where Kurt himself was asleep, looking happy and content.

Tears fell down Blaine's cheek. "When will he wake up?" He asked the nurse, not wanting to see her properly without Kurt.

"In a few hours. He lost a lot of blood and there was a few complications, so he's been through a lot. But he should be fine when he wakes up. A little sore."She said softly.

"Oh." Blaine said. He really really wanted to see their new daughter, but he couldn't do it without Kurt by his side. "Is it alright if I stay here?" He asked, pointing at a comfy char near Kurt.

"Of course" She said, smiling softly and collecting her clipboard. She checked over the little girl one more time. "If you need me, I'll be in my office"

"Okay" Blaine replied, settling down into the chair and making himself comfortable before taking Kurt's pale hand. The baby started to scream in the little cot and Blaine sucked his lip, not knowing what he should do. After a few moments deliberation, Blaine decided that although he loved Kurt so so much, he needed to help the baby.

"Shh..." Blaine whispered, stroking the baby's soft hair. She looked up at him with clear green eyes. Blaine was frozen. This baby was absolutely beautiful - She was a perfect mix of both Kurt & Blaine. After a few minutes of Blaine rocking her gently, she stopped crying and fell into a light sleep. Blaine stood staring at her completely transfixed.

"I see you've introduced yourself" Ellie, the doctor who had helped Kurt through all of this said warmly.

"Yeah" Blaine breathed, holding the baby close to him.

Suddenly, there was a sound from the bed. "Where's the baby?" Kurt asked groggily. He made to get up but whimpered in pain.

"Babies okay. She's beautiful Kurt..." Blaine said, going over to show him.

"She..." Kurt gasped. "She, She looks exactly like us"

"Have you thought of a name?" Blaine asked softly. He had a couple ideas, but he wanted to hear Kurt's first.

"I like Emily...Jenna...Leigh?" Kurt suggested, looking up.

"Leigh." Blaine grinned. Her eyes opened slowly at the name, showing Kurt her magnificent blue-green eyes.

"I think she likes it." Kurt smiled, taking her from Blaine and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. She had been cleaned and fed the moment she was born and she had stopped crying. Just then, Ellie came over.

"Would you like to hear the facts?" She asked softly, tapping the clipboard.

"Yeah" Blaine and Kurt said simultaneously.

"Leigh, if that's what you have decided to call her, was born on the 18th September, 2013, at 15 hours and 40 minutes. She weighs 6lb and 5 oz." Ellie recited, looking up. "Have you got a middle name?" She asked Leigh.

Leigh giggled and looked up, before snuggling into Kurt's arm. "It's Ann. Leigh Ann Hummel-Anderson"

Blaine sat beside them and grinned happily at his little family. The door open and Devon came rushing in with the babysitter. "Daddy!" He cried, going over.

"Hey," Kurt smiled. "We have someone you need to come and meet..."

Devon rushed forwards and looked at the little girl laying in Kurt's arms. His face crumpled up.

"What's wrong?" Blaine panicked.

"She's so pretty!" Devon cried. "What's her name?" He begged.

"Leigh" Kurt whispered.

"Hello Leigh." Devon smiled, waving adorably.

"I think she likes you." Blaine grinned picking Devon up and holding him to his chest.

"I think I like her too." Devon breathed.

They sat for a while, discussing the baby, Devon leaning on the bed. "When can we go home together?" He asked, when there was a pause in conversation.

"I have to stay in till at least tomorrow, but I think you can take Leigh home soon."

"Really?" Blaine frowned, could he handle Devon and a new born baby on his own?

"I think so." Kurt nodded. "If...if not maybe it will be you and Devon tonight and Leigh with me tomorrow?"

Blaine looked a little more relieved at that. "Okay. So that's what we'll do then." Blaine smiled. They stayed at the hospital for a while longer, sighing when they had to leave.

"I'll call you when I get home?" Blaine offered.

"Okay." Kurt said, he was already yawning and ready to go to sleep.

"I'll text you, if you're awake then I'll call." Blaine smiled stroking Kurt's face gently.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled. "Bye Devon. I'll see you tomorrow and you can tell me all about your adventure with daddy."

"Okay!" Devon smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Bye bye Leigh."

Kurt lifted up Leigh's tiny hand and made is wave gently. Leigh seemed to like this and giggled, waving on her own. Kurt felt his heart swell with pride at this.

Blaine smiled softly, knowing it was just a reflex more than Leigh actually waving but he laughed at Devon's excited face and waved goodbye, taking Devon's hand and leading him out the room.

"Daddy?" Devon asked when they were in the car. "I love her."

Blaine smiled. "I love her too baby. She's perfect. Just like you"

* * *

**WELL WASN'T THAT A FLUFFY CHAPTER!? Hahah, thanks for reading! Please review if you can, we want to know what you think .**


End file.
